


old burn, new flame tour of 2020

by ladyofsnails



Series: Zukka Celebrity/Modern AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Finished!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Redeemed Azula, Swearing, also azula goes to therapy 2k20, and sokka his best friend that fans ship him with, and zuko is like 'o hahah i def not in love with him NOPE, kind of, suki is rangi and kyoshi's daughter, they're all college students above 21 so, zukos a famous singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails
Summary: Zuko has been famous since he was 19 years old. 6 years later, things only seem to be going up. Except one thing. Zuko may or may not be in love with his best friend. And when said best friend decides to band together with all his other friends and join him on his newest tour, spending nearly ever hour of the day together, things are bound to happen.|AKA: The classic 'I'm a really famous musician and you're my childhood friend that shows up on my socials a lot and people have started shipping us which is really bad for my crush on you that I’ve been trying to hide since middle school', where Zuko is a famous musician and Sokka is the most oblivious genius to ever exist.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Therapy, Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Jin/Song (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), kataang, mailee - Relationship, toph/rocks, yueki - Relationship, zukka
Series: Zukka Celebrity/Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028217
Comments: 140
Kudos: 595
Collections: A:tla





	1. a night of music, hangovers, and panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! let's hope this fic goes well... PS Zukka supremacy  
> CW: drinking, internalized homophobia, swearing

**Zuko :) ✓ @ZUKO**  
**26mil followers 16 following**

_Pinned Tweet:_  
**Zuko :) ✓ @ZUKO**

NEW ALBUM OUT NOW: OLD BURN NEW FLAME

Stream wherever you get your music! 

**Aang! @itsaang**

_Replying to @ZUKO_ Zuko I though we agreed you were gonna call it FLAMEO 

**Zuko :) ✓ @ZUKO**

_Replying to @itsaang_ we most certainly did not. 

**Aang! @itsaang**

_Replying to @ZUKO_ :(( wow you’re gonna be like that okay

**Zuko :) ✓ @ZUKO**

_Replying to @itsaang_ no! don’t be sad I’m sorry!! I will write a song called Flameo just for u

**Aang! @itsaang**

_Replying to @ZUKO_ yay! 

\---

Zuko dropped his phone down on his bed, stretching out and flopping back onto his pillows. Agni, he was so tired. Now that the album was finally dropped officially, maybe he’d get a little break. A guy could hope. It wasn’t like Zuko didn’t like his career—he wouldn’t put so much effort into it if he didn’t—the whole ‘celebrity’ was just so tiring. He’d been releasing his music since he was 19, and he’d blown up when he was 23. Two years later, things were only going up. He should be grateful, and of course he was. His eyes fluttered close, but he shot up on his bed when his door opened with a bang. 

“Oops! Sorry about that, Zuko!” Ty Lee said, eyes wide. “I’m just so excited!” Zuko spotted Mai, his roommate and friend, behind her, looking at him helplessly. Ty Lee continued, “Now that your album released, we’ve got to have a party!” She noticed Zuko’s fearful look. “Don’t worry, it’ll just be our friends, no big celebrity event, tomorrow or something,” She assured him. 

“Uh…” Zuko knew there was nothing he could do to stop Ty Lee when she got an idea like this, so he didn’t even try. “Sure.” 

Ty Lee squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, yay! I have to start planning, this is gonna be so fun!” She ran out of the room, giving Mai a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared into Mai’s room. Mai blushed, her serious expression locked on her face, as she did most of the time with Ty Lee’s love of PDA. She made her way to the doorway and gave Zuko one of her smiles, a smile that only her closest friends could tell wasn’t a grimace. 

“Congratulations, I guess. I can’t believe you’re still relevant, and yet you managed it.” 

Zuko snorted and smiled. “Thanks, Mai. So kind of you.”

“When’s the tour starting?” Mai knew the drill by now. Album drop, tour, get back home, work tirelessly on something new, repeat. 

Zuko sighed. “In about a month. It’s only 2 and a half weeks though.” 

“Keep in touch, then.” Mai smirked in a way that made Zuko nervous. “By the way, how’s you-know-who?” 

Zuko felt his cheeks turn red. “He’s just my friend, you don’t need to say it like that.” 

“Well, you know exactly who I’m talking about so I think it’s more than a friend.” 

Zuko huffed, turning redder by the second. “Shut up.” 

Mai knew she’d won the…argument, discussion, whatever it was, because that’s what Zuko always resorted to when he was backed into a corner. “Well, I’ll see you at the party tomorrow, ‘ZUKO’.” She put air quotes around his name, meaning she was referring to the stage version. Zuko had thought it was cool when he was 19, and it was too late to change it now. Oh well, people seemed to like it. 

\---

**@ZUKO ✓**  
**ZUKO**  
**56 mil followers 15 following**

I make music :) you can listen to it if you want

**ZUKO ✓**

[Image ID: It’s a picture of Zuko. He’s a pale young man with shaggy black hair and a scar on the left side of his face, and his left eye is milky, pale, gold, while the right is bright bronze and gold. He’s staring into the camera with a serious expression, some of his hair flopped in front of his face, wearing a plain black t-shirt. Behind him is a vintage TV, with many vertical stripes of bright neon colors, including yellow, green, red, blue, pink, and orange. Everything else around him appears to be on fire. End ID]  
Caption: OLD BURN NEW FLAME, OUT NOW

_**@mister.sock** commented on this post_

hot🔥

_**@ZUKO ✓** replying to @mister.sock_

stfu Sokka

_**@mister.sock** replying to @ZUKO_

Never :)

_**@zukosgirl4ever** replying to @mister.sock_

Wait who are you?? How do you know zuko whaaa

_**@pigeonlad** replying to @mister.sock and @zukosgirl4ever_

dude that’s sokka he’s been on zuko’s page before

_**@zukosgirl4ever** replying to @mister.sock and @pigeonlad_

I’m jealous ☹

_**@eboys_suck** replying to @mister.sock and @zukosgirl4ever_

Oh shut up like he’d ever notice u anyways

\---

Zuko stared at himself in the mirror for longer than he probably should have. He found himself swiping his hand up and down in front of his left eye, like he was checking to make sure he still couldn’t see out of it. Of course he couldn’t, why would that have changed? Zuko was surprised out of his zoned out state by a knock on his bedroom door. The door opened and Mai poked her head in. 

“Zuko, what are you doing in here? The party starting in like, 2 minutes.” 

Zuko looked his outfit up and down one more time. He’d picked out the same black t-shirt he’d worn in the album cover and tucked it into a pair of big blue jeans, tied off with a black belt. He even added black stud earrings, but he didn’t know why. He looked like and eboy. He realized this too late, and Mai soon dragged him out of his room and into the main area of their apartment. 

Some people might be surprised to hear someone like Zuko still lived in a relatively small apartment with a roommate and split rent, but Zuko liked it better this way. He’d rather spend most of his money on his uncle and sister. A lot of it actually went towards Azula’s rent and therapy bills. He wouldn’t have had it any other way, though, having his little sister back was the most deserving thing he could imagine. 

There was a knock on the door, which Ty Lee excitedly ran to answer. She had stayed over last night and set up the party all day today. It looked amazing, Zuko had to admit. There were red and orange streamers hanging down from nearly every doorway like curtains, an extensive snack buffet on the kitchen counters, and an even more extensive alcohol assortment on the mini bar. The coffee table was cleared off and set up for board or card games, and all the stuff usually strewn about that house was tidied up and put in it’s place. Zuko would have to thank her for that later. 

The first guests were Aang and Katara, holding hands like always, Aang grinning just as much as Ty Lee, wearing his signature blue arrow beanie. “Zuko!” He exclaimed, letting go of his girlfriend for a second to wrap Zuko up in a big hug. He was slightly taller than Zuko despite being younger, which just made his hugs all that much more comfy. Zuko hugged his friend back, glad for Aang’s consistent warmth. As soon as Aang let go, it was Katara’s turn for a quick hug and smile. 

“Good to see you, Zuko! And congrats.” 

“Thanks, Katara. Good to see you too.” Katara had hated Zuko when they first met, and he was forever glad they moved past that. Katara was like a little sister to him, she reminded him so much of Azula’s strengths.

Mai and Aang shook hands, which as close as Mai usually got to hug. Aang and Mai were inexplicably close, Zuko had no idea why or how, they were so different. Katara and Mai just nodded at each other, a gesture of mutual respect. 

There was another knock on the door, and a familiar voice he could hear through the door. “This better be the right apartment, Badger. Zuko! Open up!” Ty Lee opened to door to greet Toph and her service dog, ushering them in. 

“Hey fuckers! Where’s Mai, I want to say hi to her first.” 

Zuko frowned. “Why?” 

Toph grinned. “She’s the only person in this house I respect.” She stuck her hand out for Mai to shake.

Mai smiled and took her hand. “Thank you, Toph.” 

“You don’t even like me?” Aang said. 

“Oh, twinkle toes is here! That means Katara too. Also, Aang, I said I didn’t respect you, not that I didn’t like you. I like you fine.” Badger tugged his harness a little, towards Aang, who always had a treat for him. Aang smiled and tossed him a little nugget out of his pocket. Toph glared. “Aang, I swear to God if you’re giving Badger treats again…”

Aang’s eyes widened and he froze, hand halfway out of his pocket for more treats. “Uh…of course not!” 

Toph obviously knew he was lying, so she just stared him down menacingly. “Good to hear,” she deadpanned. Katara stifled a laugh and Aang looked positively ashamed. Zuko forgot how much he missed the chaos of all his friends together. A knock on the door reminded him that they weren’t even at maximum capacity yet. 

The final trio entered the apartment. Sokka led, holding a crudely wrapped gift box, Suki and Yue behind him. Sokka was grinning wide at Zuko, wearing a short-sleeved blue button up with a blocky abstract pattern and dark blue jeans, cuffed at the bottom. 

“Zuko!” He rushed over to give a blushing Zuko a hug, and Zuko locked eyes with Mai, who just gave him a smug look. When Sokka pulled away, he handed Zuko the present. “Got you something!” 

“Uh…” Zuko pulled himself together. “Thanks. Should I open it now?” Sokka nodded eagerly, so Zuko started unwrapping the thing box that Sokka had obviously wrapped himself with far too much tape. He might need one of Mai’s knives to get it open, but he finally managed. He slipped the lid of the black box off and revealed the gift. He suppressed a gasp. At the bottom of the box was an amazingly drawn version of Zuko’s album cover with a holographic sheen. When he tilted the print slightly, the flames around him looked like they were moving, almost like a moving photo. “Holy shit Sokka, where’d you get this?” 

Sokka grinned. “I made it! Drawing and all. Well, the holograph thing was made by this company I ordered from online. It was super cool, but it took so long to find, I was worried I’d have to give up on this idea, but I found it! And the drawing took forever…” 

Zuko had to physically stop himself from kissing Sokka right then and there to make him shut up so as not to risk rejection in front of every friend he had. “Wait, how’d you know what the cover looked like?” 

“Mai sent me pic.” 

“Mai! I told you not to send that to anyone!” Zuko shot Mai a look, but there was nothing behind it. He was grateful she had sent it. “Whatever.” He closed the lid of the box again, not wanting to touch the art in case he bent it. “Thank you so much, Sokka.” 

“Hi, Zuko, by the way.” Suki poked her head out from behind Sokka, along with her much shorter girlfriend, Yue. Yue smiled at him in her soft way, but Suki punched him on the shoulder. “Congrats.” 

“Ouch.” Zuko rubbed his shoulder. “Hi Suki. Hi Yue. Thanks for coming!” 

Toph sniffed loudly. “Now that were done with the mushy gushy, can we get some booze here?” 

\---

**@ZUKO’s Instagram Story**

_Updated 7:34 pm_

[Image ID: The photo is taken inside Zuko and Mai’s apartment, in the living room, looking like the camera is close to the ground. Toph is draped across the couch, one hand petting a furry brown dog with a white snout on the head, the other around the beer she’s drinking, looking dangerously close to spilling it. She was short black hair with bright green tips and is wearing a big grass green sweatshirt with black jeans. She’s staring at the ceiling, one leg up on the back of the couch. Katara is on the other side of the couch, leaning back away from Toph’s bare feet and into Aang, who’s laughing with an arm around her shoulder. Katara is wearing a blue dress with puffy sleeves, her hair in the classic loop style. Aang is wearing a yellow shirt, orange pants, and a white beanie with a bright blue arrow pointing down. Katara looks disgusted. Near the bottom right on the image the audience can see the edge of a coffee table with cards scattered over it. The text in the bottom left of the photo reads “it’s 7:30 and she’s already drunk…”. The text above Toph reads “@tophrocks”. End ID.]

_Updated 8:19 pm_

[Image ID: The photo is of the coffee table, this time with 5 shots on it, filled with clear alcohol. In the top of the photo, there is text that reads “@tophrocks triple dog dared me to do shots with her wish me luck”. End ID.]

_Updated 9:01 pm_

[Image ID: A blurry picture taken by someone with shaky hands. It shows Zuko lying on the ground, taking the selfie, with Sokka on his right and Toph on his left, also lying on the ground, all three shown from the neck up with their hair splayed above them. Sokka has an undercut and his brown hair is in a wolf tail style. Sokka and Zuko are looking into the camera and smiling, Toph is smiling too but looking slightly to the left of the camera. They are lying on a beige carpet. The text above their head reads: “i don’t think im frunk yet but kstAra doens’t believe dm :0”. End ID.] 

_Updated 9:12 pm_

[Image ID: A photo of Sokka and Suki in the middle of Zuko’s living room, taken from the ground. The coffee table and couch are pushed off to the side. Sokka is in the foreground with his back turned to the camera and is balancing a stack on red plastic cups on his head. Suki is further away from the camera and is glaring at Sokka, her short red-brown hair half up, half down. She has freckles and brown eyes, and is holding a long stack of red cups like a lightsaber, pointed at Sokka. Suki is wearing a yellow cropped tank top and black skinny jeans with rips at the knees. In the background is Yue, turned towards Suki while giggling, her eyes closed. She has long dark brown hair and is wearing a flowy white dress and light blue cardigan. The text at the bottom reads “go ssokka!!!! go!” End ID.] 

_Updated 9:56 pm_

[Image ID: A sequence of three selfies, the phone held by Zuko. The first is picture of Zuko and Sokka together, Sokka on the right of Zuko, both men smiling at the camera. Sokka’s hair is now down and out of its wolf tail, falling to a little above his chin. The second picture is in the same position, but now Sokka has his head turned towards Zuko and is giving him a kiss on the cheek. Zuko’s eyes are wide and his cheek are flushed a bit. The photo is a bit more blurry. The third photo is a blur of color, and it seems like Zuko dropped his phone of put it down very fast. You can barely make out Sokka laughing as Zuko turns his face down and away from the camera, his hair covering his face. End ID.] 

\---

Zuko had a hangover. His head was pounding and his mouth was bone-dry, every muscle in his body ached. What the hell happened to him, he never got this drunk! Who knows what shit he’d got himself into. He swung his feet off the side of his bed and yelped when he was met with bare flesh against his feet and looked down to find a shirtless Sokka on the floor of his bedroom. Sokka’s eyes fluttered open, and _Holy Agni why is he so hot passed out on my floor with a hangover?_ Zuko desperately tried to clear his face of any evidence of his thoughts before Sokka could see them. 

“G’morning,” Sokka mumbled. 

“Sokka, why are you here?” 

Sokka slowly reached up to rub his eyes and yawn. “I didn’t wanna be a drunk driver,” he slurred. Well, if everyone followed that rule like they hopefully did, everyone would still be here. Zuko rubbed his face with his hands, trying to massage the headache away. He needed a glass of water, and he needed to get Sokka a shirt before he exploded from the strain of not staring. 

He jumped out of his bed and over Sokka, making his way slowly to the kitchen. Right outside of his room was the living room, where Aang and Katara were cuddled together on the couch, Katara resting on top of her boyfriend, both fast asleep. Suki and Yue were in almost the exact same position on the floor, and Zuko guessed that Suki had purposely positioned herself under Yue so she could be like a mattress against the hard floors. Yue’s insanely long hair was spread over the two of them like blanket. He assumed Ty Lee was in Mai’s room. Toph was slumped back against the wall behind the couch, snoring peacefully. _Why in the world had Sokka decided it would be a great idea to sleep in my room instead of out here?_

He took a cup from the cupboard and filled it in the sink, the rush of the water feeling louder than banshee scream. Zuko hated hangovers. He gulped the water down and filled the cup again, trying to quench his unrelenting thirst. After three cups, he gave up, but filled the glass one more time to take to Sokka. He grabbed his phone from the counter before returning to his room and his bed, pulling his comforter up to his chin and trying not to look at Sokka, who’d fallen back asleep. He put the cup of water on the nightstand above Sokka and turned to his phone for a distraction. Maybe he’d remember some stuff. 

He logged into his Instagram first, and saw that he’d updated his story. The first image made his laugh quietly, mostly at how grossed out Katara looked, like she was physically repulsed by Toph’s smelly feet. 

The second image almost made him flinch. Oh lord, why did he take that dare? His stupid tipsy pride. 

The next made him smile, seeing him, Sokka, and Toph like that. The misspelled text was funny, he didn’t remember being so bad at spelling. 

The fourth picture nearly made him burst out laughing and wake Sokka up. He was hit with the memory of Sokka and Suki’s lightsaber Solo cup duel/hat contest. He looked down at the boy on his floor and smiled. What a dumbass, and he meant that in the most loving way.

The next set of images made his heart speed up dramatically. He almost dropped his phone. What the hell? Sokka kissed him (kind of)? _What the hell?_ He’d posted a picture of him, getting kissed on the cheek, by a man. By Sokka. Everything his father had ever spat at him flooded back into his mind and drowned out his own consciousness.  
12 million people and counting had seen the pictures. His messages were probably blowing up with questions and accusations, people calling him disgusting, dishonored, broken. Or worse, saying all those things about Sokka. He quickly deleted the photos and threw his phone to the foot of his bed, yanking the covers over his head as he felt hot tears prick his eyes. 

_Disgrace._

His breaths got shallow and quick, and he squeezed his eyes shut in the dark. His head pounded, his splitting headache worsening by the second. 

_Disgusting._

He felt hot and cold at the same time, sweat dripping down his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to block out the images of his father and the voices yelling at him but they just got louder and louder and started screaming at him and –

“Zuko!” Hands shook him and pulled the covers off his face. Sokka looked like he was in panic. “Zuko what’s wrong?” Zuko frantically wiped the tears away, sniffing and gasping for fresh air. He couldn’t stop his hyperventilating, which drive him into a further panic. 

_Revolting._

He couldn’t breathe, he was trying but _he couldn’t breathe_. 

_Discarded._

_Unwanted._

_Unnatural._

A cup was shoved into his clammy hands. “Drink, now,” Sokka ordered, his voice firm. Zuko instinctively did as he said, gulping the cool water down like it was straight from the fountain of youth. When he drained the last drops from the cup, he found that he could breath again. He dropped the cup and slumped forward, heaving in full breaths, deep and slow like his uncle had taught him. 

“Please tell me that was water not Vodka.” 

“It was water,” Zuko mumbled. He heard Sokka sigh in relief, placing a gentle hand on Zuko’s back. He didn’t have the strength to move away like he usually would have. When he finally felt like he was back to mostly normal, he looked up again. “How’d you know to do that?” 

Sokka shrugged. “To be honest, I did the first thing that came to my head and prayed that it wouldn’t make things worse.” 

It hadn’t made things worse at all. In fact, that was probably the fastest Zuko had ever gotten through a panic attack. “Thanks.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay now. What happened?” Sokka looked at Zuko with such genuine concern that Zuko considered telling him the truth. He chickened at the last second. He’d gone this long keeping it from him, why stop now?

“Nothing. Just…my hangover.” 

Sokka’s eyes let Zuko know he knew he was lying, but Sokka didn’t push it. “Ok. Do you want more water?” 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha. gay.
> 
> ps if you have any questions or suggestions or stuff you want to see in this feel free to shoot me an ask on my tumblr @strange-cloud-formations or put it in the comments :D


	2. clingy sapphics and awkward middle school dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **donuts @simpforzuko**  
>    
> _Replying to @lukewarmsoup, @zukkostan, and @sapphixgal_ are they, you know *does the hand thing* boyfriends?  
>    
> **kyoko @sapphixgal**  
>  _Replying to @simpforzuko, @lukewarmsoup, and @zukkostan_ I normally don’t rlly like shipping real people cuz its none of my business but definitely yes

Sokka tapped his pen on his desk repeatedly, staring at the textbook before him. He felt like he’s read it 200 times and he still only registered 2 sentences. Apparently his hangover had carried over to Monday. He rubber his eyes aggressively, trying to snap himself out of his unfocused daze. He had a quiz tomorrow in this class and he’d for sure hadn’t studied enough to get an A. 

After about 5 more minutes of staring, Sokka slammed the book closed in annoyance. He glared at the cover of the book. The generic male college student was smiling back at him like materials engineering was the greatest thing in the world. He covered the creepy smile with his notebook, and his phone buzzed on the desk. 

**suki!!, 3:18 pm**

_hey are you busy?_

Sokka looked over at his text book and unfinished notes. 

**sokka, 3:18pm**

_no whats up_

**suki!!, 3:18 pm**

_i’m home alone and bored call me_

**sokka, 3:18pm**

_you’re such a clingy sapphic smh_

**suki!!, 3:18 pm**

_you are just as much of a dumb bi as I am now call me stupid_

**sokka, 3:18pm**

_ok you’re stupid_

**suki!!, 3:18 pm**

_i-_

_you know what fuck you_

Sokka laughed and called her. Suki picked up almost immediately. 

“Fuck you, you know that’s not what I meant,” She said before he could even say hi. 

“Hello there, Suki! How are you?” He asked with fake cheer. 

Suki’s voice lost its anger. “Yue left me and I don’t know what to do,” she whined. He could imagine her in the empty dorm she shared with his sister, Toph, and Yue, probably sitting on the couch upside down.

“Where’d she go? Also don’t you have and essay to write?” Suki’s classes for communications required a lot of essay writing. Sokka wasn’t surprised Suki was bored, though, she usually was playing soccer on the Yangchen University team, but she sprained her ankle and couldn’t play for the majority of the month. It was driving her insane. 

“She went to work with Katara, and I already wrote my essay. I have so much time on my hands now and I hate it.” Katara and Yue both worked part time at the school’s childcare center. Yue liked it as practice for her future job as a teacher, and Katara as a possible future pediatrician. Sokka knew Suki hated sitting still, no matter how much patience her mom, Rangi, had tried to drill into her. 

He twiddled his pen between his fingers. “Have you done your physical therapy exercises yet?” 

There was silence from the other side of the phone. “Yes…” Suki lied. 

Sokka sighed. “If you don’t do them I _will_ tell Katara.” He paused for a second. “And Yue.” Sokka knew Yue would be upset about her girlfriend’s lack of responsibility for her health, and would probably get all sad and doe-eyed like she did. Katara would just glare at Suki while she gave her a never-ending lecture of the importance of physical therapy until she gave in.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do them after this.” 

“Perfect.” Sokka said. He tried to spin the pen in a circle and ended up throwing it halfway across the room. Oops. 

“Anyways himbo, how are you doing?” 

“I am not a himbo,” Sokka protested. 

Suki sighed, “Sokka we’ve been over this. Tall and strong, kind, respects women, dumbass. And on top of all that you’re bi. That makes you himbo. Just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean you’re not a himbo. I’ve been your friend we were 5, I would know.”

“I still resent it,” Sokka huffed. Suki laughed. “But I’m not a genius right now, I can’t focus on studying. Hangovers suck. Why did I drink so much?” 

“Yeah, but you and Zuko got a ‘bonding moment’, right?” Suki sounded thoroughly amused. 

Butterflies fluttered in Sokka’s stomach and he quickly stamped them down. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was just helping out my friend.”

“And sleeping in his room.” Sokka knew Suki was grinning smugly right now. 

“Shut up.” More laughter. 

\---

**soupey @lukewarmsoup**

Did anyone else LOVE zuko’s insta on Saturday night him and his friends seem so chaotic askhfdsf

**kyoko @sapphixgal**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup_ oh my agni same who is toph im in love with her,,,

**zuko’s girl @zukkostan**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup and @sapphixgal_ my real question is who’s the hot guy who kissed zuko?? He deleted those stories in the morning I just wanna to knowww

**soupey @lukewarmsoup**

_Replying to @zukkostan and @sapphixgal_ I think his name is sokka he was in zuko’s Halloween post last year (the one dressed like tulio from the road to el dorado)

**donuts @simpforzuko**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup, @zukkostan, and @sapphixgal_ are they, you know *does the hand thing* boyfriends?

**kyoko @sapphixgal**

_Replying to @simpforzuko, @lukewarmsoup, and @zukkostan_ I normally don’t rlly like shipping real people cuz its none of my business but definitely yes

**donuts @simpforzuko**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup, @zukkostan, and @sapphixgal_ if his name really is Sokka may I suggest zukka as the ship name?

**kyoko @sapphixgal**

_Replying to @simpforzuko, @lukewarmsoup, and @zukkostan_ amazing, im making a discord

\---

_**Zukka!! Discord: 102 members** _

**kyoko is sapphic** : welcome all! Please be aware of the rules, we want to be respectful of Zuko and his friends

Rules:  
\- Nothing sexual  
\- No stalking Zuko or Sokka, only talk about what they themselves share  
\- If they ask us to stop, we stop  
\- No fetishization, gross >:(  
\- Love Zuko 24/7 <3

**lukewarmsoup** : I totally agree with the rules yes 

****

**jasmine tea** : oh my god what is this 

**jasmine tea** : I am laughing to hard asdhfdkl 

**lukewarmsoup **: uh what****

********

********

**kyoko is sapphic** : who are you?? 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : I’m a friend of Zuko’s and this is so funny to me 

********

********

**ZUKO simp** : yeah right wtf 

********

********

**_sing song joined the Discord_**

********

********

**jasmine tea** : BABE LOOK AT THIS SHIT 

********

********

**sing song** : Jin what the heck did you put me into 

********

**sing song** : Are they shipping Zuko and Sokka??? 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : YES IM DYINVF 

********

********

**sing song** : oh dear 

********

********

**kyoko is sapphic** : ok who tf are you guys 

********

********

**ZUKO simp** : yeah what the hell 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : I told you we’re friends of Zuko and Sokka!! 

********

********

**lukewarmsoup** : ok prove it? 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : idk how I’d do that but I’m telling you we were friends in middle school, went on a date once, and he introduced me to my gf 

********

********

**24/7 zuko stan** : ‘went on a date once’ that’s such a blatant lie dude your obvi just some fan girl 

********

********

**sing song** has shared a picture! 

********

[Image ID: A photo of a young Zuko, his black hair shorter than current day and it’s sticking up a lot, with a teen girl to his right. The girl is shorter than him, with spiky black hair in a ponytail, bangs in front and longer sections of hair on the sides of her face. She is wearing a simple olive green dress, and Zuko is wearing a green button up shirt with a dark green sweater vest on top, and black dress pants. The are standing in front of a tea shop, and it looks to be close to evening. The girl is smiling at the camera naturally, and Zuko’s flat smile seems stiff and awkward. End ID.] 

********

**sing song** : he’d kill me if he found this but here 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : boom! thank you Song 

********

**jasmine tea** : that’s me and zuko in middle school on our first and only date btw 

********

********

**kyoko is sapphic** : is he-is he wearing a sweater vest 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : yes :) his uncle picked out his outfit 

********

********

**kyoko is sapphic** : ASKLJDSFJ im saving this immediately 

********

********

**sing song** : uh oh Jin what have we done 

********

********

**jasmine tea** : zuko’s edgy reputation can take the hit the people deserve to know who he really is 

********

********

**sing song** : Ok but I’m blaming you if he finds out<

********

********

**jasmine tea** : what!? no!! you’re the one that shared the photo!! I thought you loved me :’((( this is betrayal. 

********

********

**lukewarmsoup** : girl went through all 5 stages of grief in one message 

********


	3. emo phases and the rekindling of sibling rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **🔪, 2:05 pm**
> 
> TY LEE. HOW DARE YOU.  
> I have been betrayed by the one I cared for most. Love is dead and never existed.

Zuko slowly strummed the strings of his red electric guitar, heavy on his lap as he bent over the notebook. He fiddled around with the notes for a bit, then scribbled out what he’d written before and replaced it with the new melody. He quietly murmured the words as he played the guitar lightly. This was the part he loved the most. Just him, Zuko, alone in his bedroom with his instruments, his notebook, and his thoughts. Zuko tried not to confine himself to one genre and just write what he wanted, but he knew that what he was writing was pretty different than his usual stuff. Maybe he felt darker because of his episode yesterday, maybe he jus was feeling stuck in his old style.

He tapped his foot heavily on the floor to make a beat, imagining the drums in his head. He wrote and erased another line, flicking the eraser bits off the paper and on to his sheets. He read the song again. 

A love song. Lord, what would Mai say? Or Azula? They’d probably laugh, make fun of him for being too cowardly to just make a move and instead write a vague song about it. Ty Lee would think it was romantic. 

_What would father say?_

Zuko’s eyes widened at the voice in the back of head. It crawled forwards and seeped doubt from the cracks like poison. His hand, rested on top of the sheet of notebook paper, closed into a fist on instinct and crushed the words in his hands. 

_No. No, I am not letting my father back into my head. Not anymore._ He repeated to himself, trying to drown out anything else. His fist closed tighter, nails ripping through the paper and digging into his skin. Suddenly, he found the strength to open his hand, quickly smoothing out the paper. He was going to make this song, and their was nothing his father could do to stop him. Not from prison, anyways. His determination was solidified. 

He ripped the crumpled page from the notebook and copied the song onto a fresh page, trying to make it as nice as he could, fixing things here and there. He was going to make this song, and he was going to put it out into the world, if nothing but to prove to himself that his father didn’t have any power over him.

He opened the drawer of his nightstand to put his notebook away and found Sokka’s gift, still in it’s box. He slid the lid of the box off and lifted the piece of art out like it was made of fragile glass and priceless diamonds. He ran his finger over it, feeling the texture of the holographic print and tilting it side to side. The fire was mesmerizing. He flipped it over the back and saw a note in Sokka’s unmistakable scribble handwriting. 

_Zuko,  
You deserve all the love you get, congrats on what’s bound to be another cultural reset.  
Sokka :) _

Zuko felt himself blush again. He propped the print up against the wall on top of the nightstand, making a mental note to get a frame for it later. 

He finished putting his stuff away and leaned his guitar against the wall in the back corner of his room. He remembered when he first got that guitar with Iroh. The lawyers had confiscated his first one, a cheaper black guitar his mother had gifted him when he was only 7. They said it was for evidence, but Zuko always suspected it was just his father’s last desperate attempt to hurt him. It’s not like the guitar was even in his father’s house at the time of the arrest, because by then he was living with his uncle. That was when he was 19, after his father was arrested and Azula was finally allowed to come live with Zuko and Uncle Iroh in Republic City. Though, for her own health, Iroh had checked her into a psychiatric hospital almost immediately, and by the time she turned 18 she chose to stay for another two years of her own volition. Zuko was feeling depressed, separated from his sister again, without one of the last memories of his mother he had. Uncle Iroh noticed this and took him to the local music shop to get a new guitar. He surprised Zuko with one of the fancier guitars there, assuring him the tea shop had had a great year, and telling him he deserved it. They’d gone home and played together in the basement, Iroh reliving his teenage years as the lead singer of a garage band in the 80s called The White Lotus. 

It was a memory Zuko cherished deeply. It also reminded him that he hadn’t called his uncle in too long. 

He left his room, happily humming the tune of his new love song and drinking in the warmth of happy memories. 

\---

**zuko protection squad**

**Ty Lee 🥰, 1:43 pm**

_hey are you guys doing anything for spring break?_

**aang, 1:48 pm**

_nope! Why do you ask?_

**socks, 1:50 pm**

_me neither_

**Ty Lee 🥰, 1:51 pm**

_well…Zuko’s tour is over spring break, so I had an idea:_

_What if we went with him!_

**aang, 1:52 pm**

_that’s a great idea ty lee!!_

**🔪, 1:53pm**

_sure, he could use the company_

**toph, 2:00 pm**

_I agree with Mai._

**yue 🌙, 1:55 pm**

_that sounds wonderful 😊_

**buff suki, 1:55 pm**

_totally!!_

**Kit Kat, 1:56 pm**

_I have a final exam after spring break I gotta study…_

**socks, 1:56 pm**

_Katara dont be a party pooper_

**Kit Kat, 1:57 pm**

_don’t*_

**socks, 1:57 pm**

_I said /dont/ be a party pooper_

**aang, 1:58 pm**

_aw c’mon Katara it’ll be fun!_

**Kit Kat, 2:00 pm**

_..okay fine as long as we take study breaks_

**aang, 2:01 pm**

_yay!_

**🔪, 2:01 pm**

_from what I remember there’s a lot of time on the bus_

**toph, 2:01 pm**

_Have you been on a tour before?_

**🔪, 2:01 pm**

_…_

**Ty Lee 🥰, 2:02 pm**

_she used to part of Zuko’s band!!_

**buff suki, 2:02 pm**

_MAI YOU WHAT?_

**🔪, 2:03 pm**

_ty lee how could you_

**socks, 2:03 pm**

_oh my tui tell me more I need to know_

**🔪, 2:04 pm**

_No._

**Ty Lee 🥰, 2:04 pm**

_she played drums  
let me find a picture_

**🔪, 2:04 pm**

_NO.  
TY LEE I SWEAR._

**Ty Lee 🥰, 2:05 pm**

[Image ID: a picture of 19 year old Mai and Zuko splayed out on couch next to each other. They are in an RV, the windows behind them showing a blur of trees. Mai is on the right, her long bangs falling over her eyebrows. Her black hair is partially up in long twin ponytails on the sides of her head, the final two sections pulled in front. A few inches at the ends of her hair are messily dyed neon red. She is wearing sharp black eyeliner and red eyeshadow with black lipstick. She has one arm around Zuko’s shoulders. Zuko’s black hair is shaggier than usual and covering parts of his face. Mai is wearing a red sleeveless top over a sheer black turtleneck shirt and a long red skirt, her legs are tucked to her side on the couch. Zuko is wearing a maroon t-shirt with cuffed sleeves and black and gray plaid pants. Both are staring at the camera with serious eyes and slight smile, like they’re trying to be cool but the photographer wants them to smile. End ID.]

_found one_

**🔪, 2:05 pm**

_TY LEE. HOW DARE YOU.  
I have been betrayed by the one I cared for most. Love is dead and never existed._

**buff suki, 2:06 pm**

_damn mai you are SERVING_

**yue 🌙, 2:06 pm**

_I think you look great, Mai!_

**socks, 2:06 pm**

_the emos in their prime *chefs kiss*_

**🔪, 2:07 pm**

_I PLAYED BECAUSE HE DIDN’T HAVE A DRUMMER!! I WASN’T PART OF THE BAND!!_

**toph, 2:07 pm**

_well the image ID makes you sound sick_

**aang, 2:07 pm**

_they do look sick, I wish I was that cool😔_

**🔪, 2:08 pm**

_I am going to kill all of you slowly (minus aang and yue)_

**Kit Kat, 2:08 pm**

_I leave for 5 minutes and every goes to hell huh?_

**socks, 2:08 pm**

_shut up katara_

**aang, 2:09 pm**

_hey! that’s my girlfriend you’re talking to😠_

**Ty Lee 🥰, 2:10 pm**

_okay I realize I got us off topic but back to the band tour thing what’s everyone’s vote?_

**aang, 2:10 pm**

_yes!_

**toph, 2:10 pm**

_Yes._

**🔪, 2:10 pm**

_…fine._

**yue 🌙, 2:10 pm**

_Yes!_

**buff suki, 2:10 pm**

_ye_

**socks, 2:10 pm**

_yeees_

**Kit Kat, 2:10 pm**

_Yep_

\---

“Hey, Zuko.” Zuko looked up from the book he was reading as Mai walked into the living room from her room. “Got a second?” Zuko put his book down and scooted over so Mai could sit beside him. 

“Sure.”

“So, we were talking and we have a…surprise!” Mai looked like she was trying to be enthusiastic for the first time in her life. 

It was a little disarming. “Who’s ‘we’?” 

“Me, Ty Lee, Katara, Aang, Toph, Yue, Suki, and _Sokka_ ,” she raised a brow with and emphasis on Sokka’s name, “were texting and decided we are coming with you next month.” 

Zuko was lost. They were texting without him? “Come with me where?” 

Mai tilted her head like it should’ve been obvious. “On your tour? You’re probably going to need a bigger bus.”

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. “What? All eight of you are coming with me?” 

Mai nodded. “Yeah, it’s during spring break, what else are we supposed to do?” 

Zuko was shocked but also warmed. The tours did get pretty lonely sometimes. “Uh…”

“Great, I’ll tell everyone you agree. See ya.” And just like that, Mai locked herself back in her room.

Zuko sighed. He quickly texted his manager the updated news and need for a bigger bus. He scrolled over his uncle’s contact info and remembered that he was going to call him soon. Now was a good a time as any. 

His uncle picked up after a few rings. “Good afternoon, Prince Zuko!” he said, still using the same nickname he’d used since Zuko was a baby. Iroh’s familiar voice was like a comfy blanket from home. 

“Hi, Uncle. Have time to talk?” 

“I do! Jin and Azula are taking care of the shop for the day, it’s my day off. I’m sitting at the table and basking in the sun, enjoying my tea.” 

Zuko’s eyebrow quirked up. “Azula’s working the shop? How’s she doing?” 

Iroh sighed, but Zuko couldn’t tell if it was sad or content. “She’s taking it day by day, and when you’re healing, that’s all you can do. I’m proud of her.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Azula deserved to be told someone was proud of her that wasn’t doing it to manipulate her. 

“Yes, it is. You know, Nephew, there are many lessons we can learn from Azula’s journey towards healing.” He took a sip of his tea. 

“Oh?” Zuko asked, readying himself for some of his uncle’s proverbs.

“Healing is not a linear process, like a straight-pathed river. Instead, it is many waterfalls. Sometimes the water flow seems to come to a stop, maybe even flow backwards, but it will always make it’s way down the mountain eventually.” 

Zuko didn’t mention that waterfalls didn’t flow backwards. It was a wise observation either way. “That’s very true, Uncle.” 

“How are _you_ , Prince Zuko? Are you drinking enough tea?” 

“Of course, Uncle,” Zuko lied. He was terrible at making tea and Mai never made enough to share. “I’m doing fine. My friends have decided to come on my tour with me next month, which will be fun.”

“I am so glad you have such good friends, Nephew. Friends are one of the most important things in our lives. You are a lucky to have them.” 

Zuko smiled softly, thinking back through all his childhood memories. Meeting Sokka for the first time at recess and playing tag on the blacktop. Cheering Suki on at her soccer games. Having a party for Yue when she beat cancer for the second time—he’d never seen Suki cry before then. Helping Toph sneak around her parents to learn kung-fu. Going to his senior prom as one big group, cheering for Aang, Katara, Suki, and Yue as they danced together. Mai agreeing to move to Republic City with him, Ty Lee close behind. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

“And they are lucky to have you, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko snuggled back into the pillow behind him. “Thank you, Uncle.” He heard some jumbled muttering on his uncle’s side, like he was talking to someone. He thought he heard his own name in the mix. 

“Sorry, Nephew. Your sister had a question.”

“Can I talk to her?” Zuko blurted before he could stop himself. He could almost hear his uncle’s smile as he called Azula back. There was more mumbles and the sound of the phone moving from one person to another. 

There was a long silence. “Hello, Zuzu,” she finally said. 

“Hey, Az.” Another long pause. “How are you?” He couldn’t place the last time he’d seen Azula in person. He wasn’t sure he even had her right phone number anymore. 

“I’m as well as I can be, given the _wonderous_ circumstances,” she answered dryly, making Zuko smile. That sounded like a therapy phrase mixed with the Azula he knew. 

“Same here.” 

“I’ve heard that’s pretty well nowadays. What are you up to now, 56 million rabid fans?”

“Have you been keeping track?” Zuko smirked. 

Azula scoffed. “Hardly. I could be just as famous if I wanted.” 

“Oh, you could?” Zuko asked incredulously. 

“Of course I could! I’ve been playing just as long as you.” She had. Azula demanded a bass right after Zuko got his guitar, refusing to let her big brother have anything special to himself. She hadn’t gone so far as to create a rival band, but on her good days back when they still lived together he could get her to play with him, pretending to be a famous band on the world’s biggest stage. 

He was struck with an idea. “Well, if you’re so great—”

“I am.”

“—then why don’t you play with me on my tour next month? I need a bass player.” 

Azula sputtered. “I-what?” Zuko grinned, The old Azula would never have let herself stutter like that, this was an improvement. “I don’t even know your dumb songs.” 

“Don’t act like you haven’t listened to them yet,” He teased. “Mai and Ty Lee are coming with,” He added, hoping the allure of seeing her old friends again would get her agree. 

“Uncle needs help with the shop.” 

Zuko tried his last method. “Is that Azula— _my sister Azula_ —backing down from a challenge?”

He heard Azula huff into the phone a mumble something to herself. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Zuko pumped his fist in celebration. “Great! I’ll email you a train ticket.” 

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “Whatever, Mister Famous. I’m giving you back to Uncle now.” 

“Okay.” Zuko decided to try his luck one more time. “I love you.” 

There was a pause. “Iloveyoutoobye.” There was a clank as Azula no doubt dropped Uncle’s phone back on the table and quickly escaped. 

“Hello? Nephew?”

“Hey, Uncle.”

“I’m so glad you two are getting along better these days.”

Zuko smiled. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just,,,big brother zuko makes my heart go <3


	4. sibling bonding baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **socks, 3:07 pm**
> 
> _what? where’d you find that?_  
>  and wtf does ‘zukka’ mean

**Unknown Number, 10:46 am**

_Hey Zuko._

Zuko looked down at his phone. Uh oh, unknown numbers usually meant stalkers, creeps, or scams. 

**Zuko, 10:53 am**

_Who is this?_

**Unknown Number, 10:55 am**

_Azula. I got your number from Uncle._

Zuko smiled. 

**Zuko, 10:55 am**

_Oh hi Azula!  
I emailed your train ticket to uncle did you get it?_

**Az, 10:56 am**

_Yes, though I didn’t know I was coming so soon_

**Zuko, 10:56 am**

_We gotta practice don’t we?_

**Az, 10:57 am**

_Ah, of course. I will see you this weekend then._

**Zuko, 10:57 am**

_:)_

**Az, 10:57 am**

_What is that_

**Zuko, 10:58 am**

_…a smiley face?_

**Az, 10:58 am**

_I didn’t know people did that. It isn’t proper grammar_

Zuko laughed. How did she not know what a smiley face was? 

**Zuko, 10:58 am**

_you can change it up if you want  
cool sunglasses B)  
big smile :D  
give it a nose :^)_

**Az, 10:59 am**

_I don’t like that last one. It’s creepy._

**Zuko, 11:00 am**

_you should try one! Make any face you can think of_

**Az, 11:01 am**

_:/  
I like that one.  
>:)  
That looks evil._

Zuko was grinning. He almost felt like crying, even. Azula was having fun, maybe joking around, and _talking to him_.

**Az, 11:01 am**

_I have to go, my break is over._

**Zuko, 11:01 am**

_bye!_

**Az, 11:01 am**

_:)_

\---

Sokka walked out his class feeling pretty confident about the test, which usually means he bombed it. Oh well, that was an issue for future Sokka. Current Sokka wanted tacos. He sat on a bench in the middle of the courtyard and pulled out his phone to look for any taco places nearby, but a new text notification from his sister caught his eye.

**Kit Kat, 2:36 pm**

_Sokka I need to tell you about something.  
Sokka._

**Kit Kat, 2:41 pm**

_Sokka.  
Sokka!!!  
mister socks please answer  
That was Aang  
Ssssooookkkaaaaaaa_

**socks, 3:02 pm**

_what I was in class_

**Kit Kat, 3:03 pm**

_Finally  
I need to tell you something._

**socks, 3:03 pm**

_yeah so I gathered, what is it_

**Kit Kat, 3:04 pm**

_I don’t know how to type this out  
It’s something a classmate told me  
Uh…_

**socks, 3:04 pm**

_spit it out katara_

**Kit Kat, 3:05 pm**

_[Image ID: an edited version of a photo of Sokka kissing Zuko’s cheek at the party. It’s in warm pink and red tones, with lots of little hearts drawn around it. There is neon blush lines drawn on Zuko’s cheeks. At the bottom of the picture it says “ZUKKA” in fancy white cursive.]  
…_

Sokka stared at the photo for what felt like forever. He had so many questions. Did Katara make that? What does Zukka mean? Why was the quality so bad? What the hell? He couldn’t choose one to ask, so he settled on something simple to cover all his bases.

**socks, 3:06 pm**

_what._

**Kit Kat, 3:06 pm**

_Yeah…there’s more too._

**socks, 3:07 pm**

_what? where’d you find that?  
and wtf does ‘zukka’ mean_

**Kit Kat, 3:07 pm**

_I found it on the Zukka discord  
Also do I really have to spell it out for you?_

**socks, 3:08 pm**

_the what????_

**Kit Kat, 3:08 pm**

_ffnfnfh fine.  
Zuko + Sokka = Zukka._

**socks, 3:09 pm**

_katara I don’t know what that means why are internet people mashing our names together_

**Kit Kat, 3:09 pm**

_Do I need to get Mai or Suki to explain this to you because they speak better himbo than me.  
I will try 1 (one) more time, okay?_

**socks, 3:09 pm**

_ok_

**Kit Kat, 3:11 pm**

_Zuko is a celebrity, we know that, duh. He has posted pictures of us on his Insta and Twitter before, including that picture on his story from the party when you kissed him on the cheek. People on the internet that are fans of Zuko have noticed this and decided that you would be a good couple, so they started shipping you. The name of the ship is Zukka. The picture is an edit someone made._

**socks, 3:12 pm**

_but zuko’s not gay??_

The three dots popped up, then went away, then popped up again, then went away. 

**socks, 3:13 pm**

_katara?_  
helloo?  
:/ okay then 

Sokka closed out of his messages and went back to looking for tacos. He kept thinking about the photo, and the more he thought about it, the funnier it got. He went back to it and saved it to his phone. Maybe he’d show it to Zuko and they could both laugh about it for a while. Internet people were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sounds of Katara screaming into a pillow in the distance*


	5. battle of the bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko turned his head towards Sokka, who was facing up with is eyes closed. He looked so beautiful like that, sun shining down on his face, still smiling softly and giggling. Zuko almost reached out and touched his cheek, or ran his hand through his hair, pulling the ponytail loose and letting Sokka’s hair fall free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are two different songs 'played' in this chapter, I suggest listening to them when you get to those parts because it's cooler than reading the lyrics! 
> 
> I also decided that all the songs in this fic are real songs because I'm not a songwriter, and all of Zuko's songs are just songs I like that I could imagine him sing. Tell me if you have any suggestions! (i think he's mostly alt-rock, though)

Zuko took a deep breath, readying himself for phase two of his plan that he’d come up with a day ago on impulse, then knocking on the door. 

“What is it?” Mai called from inside. 

“Uh, can I come in? I need to ask you something.” 

“Sure.” Zuko opened the door to reveal Mai’s dark bedroom. The only light was a low lamp on Mai’s desk, where she sat, diligently filling out a worksheet with a text book open in front of her, a picture of a dead body right on the first page. Forensic pathology creeped Zuko out, but to Mai, it was the coolest thing in the world. She didn’t look up. “What do you need to ask me?”

Zuko paused, trying to figure out how to ask her without her immediate reaction being no. “So, I haven’t hired a drummer yet and-”

“No.” Zuko sighed. Well that didn’t work at all. 

“Please? You’re coming with me anyways!” Zuko pleaded. He hated doing tours with band members he didn’t know playing, he didn’t even hire backup dancers. Interacting with strangers was not his strong suit, and people dancing behind him seemed like overkill anyways. 

Mai finally looked at him, glaring. “Why would I want to do this?” 

“It’ll be like the good ol’ days!” He suggested weakly. Mai’s face didn’t change, so he put his hands together like he was begging. “Please? It would make everything so much better. Please?” Maybe he could annoy her into doing it like Sokka did to Suki all the time. “Mai I’m begging you. Please.”

He could see her resolve start to break. “I haven’t played in a while.”

“Oh come on! You know how to play drums like it’s second nature by now. You’ll fall back into rhythm in no time!”

“Zuko…” Mai huffed loudly. She brought her hands up to her face, then closed them into fists, then rubbed her temples, exasperated. “Can no one else do this for you?”

“No one else knows how to play.” She pursed her lips, trying to think of more reasons to say no. If Mai was thinking of excuse then that means Zuko was winning. Usually it was just a flat-out no. “Please?” He tried on last time. 

Mai sighed. “Fine.” Zuko started celebrating, but she cut him off. “On one condition! I’m not singing.” 

Zuko shrugged. Mai’s singing was great, but he was happy just to get the drums. “Deal! Thank you so much, you’re the best roommate and friend ever.”

Mai rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. “Now go away.” 

Zuko backed out of the room and closed the door, smiling to himself. 

\---

There was a loud ruckus of knocks on the door, and Zuko’s first thought was that the FBI was here to arrest him, and quickly tried to think of all the things that would warrant that and if he could get a lawyer. But when he opened the door, it was Aang, Sokka, and Toph, with a picnic basket and a liter bottle of mountain dew. 

“Surprise!” Sokka and Aang said in unison. 

“Uh…hi? What is this?” 

Toph smirked. “We’re getting you out of the house, hermit. Get you shoes on and lets go.” 

“I’m not a hermit!” Zuko protested, crossing his arms. 

“Yes you are, Zuko,” Sokka said, holding up his soda bottle. “Now lets go!” 

“Where are we even going?” 

“Battle of the Bands!” Aang said, at the same time Sokka said, “It’s a secret!” Sokka scowled at a sheepish Aang. “I mean, it’s a secret!” Aang corrected. 

“What’s Battle of the Bands?” 

Toph let out a long groan. “UUGH. For fuck’s sake, just hit him over the head and carry him there!” 

Aang gave her a slightly disturbed look then smiled back at Zuko. “Can we answer questions on the way? Because we’re almost late.” 

“Ok.” Zuko slipped on his boots and called a goodbye to Mai, who just mumbled something back from the living room. He locked the door behind him and ran to catch up with his friends. “So, what’s going on?” 

Aang grinned. “We are going to Yangchen University’s Battle of the Bands! It’s outside and it’s going to be so fun.” 

Sokka draped his arm around Zuko, who blushed. “It’s a music festival slash competition, where different bands from school ‘battle it out’ to try and win a cash prize.” 

“And we brought picnic stuff,” Toph added. “With plenty of food for this dumb boy” –she gestured at her service dog—“and these dumb boys!” she gestured to the three young men walking with her. 

“Uncalled for, Toph,” Sokka pouted, his arm still around Zuko. 

“I beg to differ.” Toph smiled smugly. 

“Badger isn’t dumb!” Aang objected, always the animal-lover. “He’s a very smart boy with a job and everything.” Toph laughed. 

When they arrived at the university, Zuko saw that the main courtyard with the big lawn now had a large stage set up in the middle. A huge banner that hung across the top on the stage read “BATTLE OF THE BANDS ’20”. People were mingling on the grass with blankets, some singing and making bets on who would win. He and his friends picked a spot where they could see center-stage (well, not Toph) and Aang laid out a big blue blanket for them to sit on. Sokka started unpacking the picnic basket and passing out cups, filling them with soda.

Two girls walking past stopped to make kissy faces at Badger, who tried his best to ignore them like the good boy he was. “Excuse me, miss,” One of the girls said. “Your dog is so cute!”

Toph took a sip of her soda. “I wouldn’t know.” Sokka choked on his drink and started coughing while laughing. The girl who talked before just frowned like she didn’t get it, but her friend snickered. They walked away. Toph snorted into her cup and Sokka was still laughing hysterically. Aang giggled and Zuko just smiled at them all.

“You’re the worst, Toph,” He told her. 

Toph winked. “I know.” Sokka was laughing so hard almost no sound came out, and he double over, gripping his stomach. He was adorable when he laughed like that. Aang placed a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, looking concerned but still laughing himself. 

He finally started breathing again. “Holy SHIT, Toph!” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “That nearly killed me. 

“Your fault for having such a stupid sense of humor.”

Sokka looked like he was going to retort, but a loud screech came from the stage. They all covered their ears and winced, and Badger whined. “Hello, everyone!” A man said into the mic on the stage. All head turned towards him. “Very sorry about that. Anyways, welcome to this years Battle of the Bands!” There was light cheering. The man pulled out some notecards and held them at arm’s length.

“Let’s go over how this works. We have a wide array of talent from all over campus ready to perform today, all wanting to be this years ‘Best Band’ and win the _$3,000 cash prize_ and 5 hours in Golden Recording Studios! They each play two songs, and the winner will be chosen by our panel of judges”—the man pointed to four people sitting at a long table to the left of the stage, who Zuko assumed were faculty—“but you can all help your favorite band by cheering for them as loud as you can! Now, without further ado, our first band, _The Freedom Fighters_!” 

The man scurried off the stage and took his seat by the other judges as a band took the stage to cheering. The guy in the lead looked familiar, but Zuko couldn’t place him. He had spiky brown hair and a dark blue guitar, and looked like he was carrying a stalk of wheat in his mouth, but Zuko was too far away to be sure. But as soon as he talked, Zuko recognized him. Jet, his bi awakening. Oh dear Agni. 

“What is up, Republic City?” He yelled. The crowd cheered back at him, but Zuko noticed his friends stayed silent. Aang was glaring at Jet, even. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Aang kept scowling. “That guy’s a jerk. He broke Katara’s heart.” 

“She used to date the asshole, can you believe it?” Sokka explained. 

“Wait, Aang, wouldn’t you support that breakup? I mean, you’re dating Katara.” 

Aang looked at him like he had to be a monster to suggest such a thing. “No! I would never want Katara to be sad!” 

Zuko shook his head. This kid. He turned his attention back to the stage where Jet was readying to play. Suddenly, he slammed his hand down on the guitar strings, creating a noise so loud Zuko thought the speakers would blow. His bandmates started playing behind him as Jet yelled into the mic again. “This is for that bitch who broke my heart back in high school!” 

Aang looked like he was about to rush the stage and break every rule of his pacifist lifestyle. Sokka held him back with a firm hand on the shoulder, though he looked just as violent. 

“Fuck you!” Toph yelled up at the stage, but the music was too loud for anyone to hear. 

“That’s my sister your talking about, asshole!” Sokka yelled. Aang growled under his breath. The three of them glared at the stage for all of The Freedom Fighter’s set. Zuko didn’t think they were too bad, but he sure wasn’t going to compliment someone who called Katara a bitch. 

The rest of the show was way more fun. Aang and Sokka got up and danced to a lot of the songs while Toph and Zuko just ate their snacks and enjoyed the show. But then the newest band came on—a girl group by the name of ‘Earth and Flame’—and Sokka gasped and cheered loud. 

“Zuko! Zuko!” He said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. “These girls are my favorite! I heard them play at a bar last month they are _so good_! You have to dance with me.” 

Zuko felt anxiety rise in his chest. Dance? With Sokka? In public? That sounded like his worst nightmare mixed with a daydream. Before he could respond, Sokka was dragging him to his feet as the band started playing their song. 

The lead girl leaned into the mic. “ _Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_ ” She sang. “ _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_ ” Sokka was mouthing all the words, like he’d memorized it and now knew it by heart. “ _Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you—!_ ”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hands and pulled him to face him. He started raising their hands slowly, moving back and forth as the music builds. Zuko just laughed and hoped his face wasn’t beet red. 

“ _You just gotta ignite, the light, and let, it shine! Just own, the night, like the Fourth Of July!_ ” The singer got louder as the music kept building up. “ _'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go ‘Oh, oh, oh’! As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_ ” Sokka let go of Zuko’s hands and mimed singing into a microphone. The drums got faster and faster, and the singer ripped the mic off the stand, struck a pose, and she sang her loudest. 

“ _Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst!_ ” Sokka jumping up and down to the beat now, pumping his fists in the air and grinning like a little kid. Aang was doing the same next to him, and even Toph was nodding her head to the music. 

Oh, screw it. Zuko started moving to the music, letting his body take over. Sokka grabbed his hand and started dancing with him, yelling the song at the top of his lungs. “ _Make 'em go ‘Oh, oh, oh’! You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own!_ ” Soon all Zuko could think about was the music and Sokka’s hand in his. He didn’t let go until the song had ended and they started clapping and cheering wildly. 

Zuko slumped back onto the blanket, Sokka and Aang falling on top of him, all three boys laughing and whooping. Badger sniffed Zuko’s face, pressing his wet nose into his cheek and licking him. Sokka ruffled the fur of Badger’s head, smiling wide. The other boys rolled off of Zuko and lay on both sides of him, all three trying to catch their breath. Zuko was reminded of what his uncle said. ‘You’re lucky to have them.’ Zuko turned his head towards Sokka, who was facing up with is eyes closed. He looked so beautiful like that, sun shining down on his face, still smiling softly and giggling. Zuko almost reached out and touched his cheek, or ran his hand through his hair, pulling the ponytail loose and letting Sokka’s hair fall free. 

“You boys have a nice dance party?” Toph asked, crunching down on a cracker. 

“Yeah!” Aang said, sitting up to look at her. “You should join us next time!” 

Toph frowned. “I have no idea how to dance.” 

Aang gasped. “Everyone knows how to dance! Come on, let’s do it.” He got up and reached out to take Toph’s arm. 

“Twinkle toes, I am not going to-” Aang pulled her to her feet anyway, and she gripped his arms tight, trying to keep balance. “Woah! Okay, I’m up!” 

Aang held her arms, slowly guiding her from side to side. “See? Easy!” Toph relaxed her grip on his arms, starting to move with him more naturally to the melody of the music. Slowly, a smile spread over her face. 

“I admit, this is kinda fun.” Aang grinned, grabbing her hand and spinning her around slowly. They danced like that for the rest of the song, leaving Zuko and Sokka alone on the blanket. 

Sokka turned to face Zuko, smirking. “I knew you could still dance.” 

Zuko blushed. “Sokka, I’m a career musician.” 

“And yet I haven’t seen you dance since high school prom.” Sokka raised an eyebrow. 

Zuko blushed deeper, this time out of embarrassment. He covered his face with his hands. “Nooo, we don’t talk about prom.” 

Sokka laughed again. Zuko loved his laugh. “I still remember you dancing like you were a robot, you were so stiff at first.” He poked Zuko in the arm. “You need to loosen up, dude.” 

“Shut up.” 

Sokka pried Zuko’s hands off his face. He had the glint in his eye he got when he had an idea. “I know what you should do.” 

“Sokka, I already danced-”

“No, no, no, not dancing! _Performing_.” Sokka held Zuko’s wrists, his eyes sparkling. “You should do a song! Here!” 

“I-what?” Zuko sputtered. “Sokka, I didn’t sign up for this thing!” 

“Oh chill, you’re a big celebrity, Why wouldn’t they want you up there?” 

“I don’t have a song to even do!” 

Sokka pulled him closer. Zuko was probably going to explode soon. “You should do my favorite! Please? For me?” 

Zuko tried to ignore the doe-eyes. “Sokka-I can’t-”

“Please! It would make me so happy please Zuko.” 

This was definitely Zuko’s divine karma for what he did to Mai this morning. He let out a long sigh, his cheeks hot and butterflies going crazy in his stomach. “Fine, but I need a guitar.” 

Sokka grinned, letting go of his wrists and pulling him up. “Yes! Okay, my plan is that we sneak you on stage right after the last act, and then-”

“Wait, what? Sneak me on?” Zuko had thought they were going to ask the judges or something!

“Well, yeah!” Sokka said, like it should’ve been obvious. “That’s what makes it fun!” He gasped. “I can announce you! Yes, this is the best plan.” 

Before Zuko could go back on his agreement, the man onstage introduced a band as the final of the day. Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand and pulled him through the crowd, weaving around picnic blankets and people dancing and ending up on the opposite side of the stage from the judges. The music blasted in Zuko’s good ear. 

“Sokka! What are you doing?” He yelled. But Sokka either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him, because he disappeared around the corner of the stage. Zuko didn’t know where to go, so he just stood there with his hands clamped over his ears. After few minutes, Sokka returned with an electric guitar that looked suspiciously like Jet’s. He handed it to Zuko without explanation as the band onstage finished of their last song and thanked the audience. Sokka winked at Zuko before pulling him around the corner and up the steps onto the stage. The announcer from earlier got up to end the show, but stopped when he saw Zuko being dragged on by Sokka. 

Sokka grabbed the microphone in the middle of the stage. “Hello everyone! I’m Sokka, and I’m here to announce a surprise guest to end of our show this lovely evening. You may have heard of him before,” he looked over to the judges, who were all staring at him, surprised and confused, “but he would like to make it clear that he is not competing in this.” He turned back to the crowd, hands spread wide. “May I present, the man, the myth, the legend, ZUKO!” He waved Zuko up to the mic beside him. 

The crowd started screaming and cheering like mad, but the loudest was Aang. The judges just looked at each other, one of them shrugging as if to say _We might as well let this happen_. Sokka ran off the stage and back to Aang and Toph, leaving Zuko alone. He took a deep breath. It was time for performance Zuko. 

“Hey there, Republic City!” He said loudly into the mic, trying not to yell. For a second, he entertained the notion of playing his love song for Sokka, but decided against it. He hadn’t practiced it enough, what if it sucked? He’ll just play Sokka’s favorite song instead. “I’m here tonight because my good friend Sokka practically dragged me up here.” The crowd laughed, and Zuko smiled at Sokka, who just stuck his tongue out at him. “He also requested I do his favorite song, so Sokka, this one’s for you.” He pointed to Sokka, grinning. “I also might need your help to sing along for this one, you might know it as _Young Volcanoes_.” The crowd cheered again and Zuko started clapping into the mic. The people clapped along with, and started to sing with Zuko. 

“ _La doo da da! Lo do do do do do, lo doo do do dooo do do da!_ ” 

Zuko started on his guitar. “ _When Rome's in ruin, we are the lions, free of the Colosseums! In poison places, we are anti-venom. We're the beginning, of the end!_ ”

Sokka sang the song along with him, waving his arms back in forth in the air. Zuko couldn’t stop the giddy feeling in his chest, and it made him sing more passionately. “ _Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds! It's all over now, before it has begun, we've already won!_ ” The only instrument he had was the guitar, but he felt like he could sing for the entire band. 

“ _We aaaaare wild! We are like young volcanoes! We aaaaare wild! Americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?_ ” Zuko leaned into the mic, closing his eyes and easily playing the song he’d played so many times before. He even started dancing in front of the mic, swaying back and forth. 

“ _Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered! Run it up, the flag pole! We will teach you how to make boys next door, out of assholes!_

“ _Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds! And it's all over now, before it has begun, we've already won!_

“ _We aaaaare wild! We are like young volcanoes!_ ” Zuko opened his eyes, finding Sokka in the crowd. He was still singing the song along with Zuko, waving his hands in the air with Aang, Toph swaying on her feet next to them. “ _We aaaaare wild! Americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?_

“ _We aaaaare wild! Americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?_ ”


	6. on old hatreds, forgiveness, and simping for egirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes looked brighter, and she looked softer overall, not at all the harsh girl she was back in high school. That girl was breaking, this one was healing. 
> 
> Zuko paused for moment, then quickly wrapped her in a hug, nearly lifting her off of her feet. Azula went stiff, then relaxed and lightly patted him on the back. He released her, smiling. “Hi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support on this fic so far! you're comments make me so happy :)

_**Zukka!! Discord: 2,043 members** _

**kyoko is sapphic** : OH MY GOSH ASDSFKL

 **lukewarmsoup** : what happened???

 **kyoko is sapphic** has shared a picture!

[Image ID: Screenshot of a TMZ article, the headline reads ‘Singer ZUKO has a surprise performance at Yangchen University’s Battle of the Bands!’. Under the headline is a paused video of Zuko on the Battle of the Bands stage with a dark blue guitar, singing into the mic, with people dancing on the grass. Part of the article says ‘Yesterday evening, the singer/songwriter known as ZUKO did a surprise performance and Yangchen University’s Battle of the Bands in downtown Republic City. He slipped in as the last act of the show, telling the audience that his friend had dared him to put on a show for them.’ The screenshot cuts off. End ID.]

 **kyoko is sapphic** : WATCH THE VIDEO! SOKKA INTRODUCED HIM AND THEN HE SAID HE’D PLAY SOKKA’S FAV SONG FOR HIM!! Link

 **lukewarmsoup** : WHAT

 **Turtleducks** : askfkdsj that so cute!!!

 **ZUKO simp** : oma I saw that it was so cool of him to do that!!! I wish I were there ☹

 **lukewarmsoup** : I can’t believe…he played a song for him,,,they’re boyfriends <3

 **jasmine tea** : Wow Zuko is not the type of guy to do something so impulsive…maybe zukka is real?

 **kyoko is sapphic** : it %100 is 

**sing song** : the pining is strong is this one

 **jasmine tea** : skjkfskj yes 

**jasmine tea** : the himbos won’t acknowledge their feelings

 **kyoko is sapphic** : I’m so glad we can now confirm that zuko is in fact a pining himbo

 **jasmine tea** : oh he definitely is, himbo since birth

 **sing song** : he is also basically a dating service for queer women

 **sing song** : he accidentally set up like three different lesbian couples in high school and college, including me and Jin

 **jasmine tea** : us sapphics just flock to him

 **kyoko is sapphic** : damn I wish he could get me a gf

\---

Zuko was nervously pacing in the kitchen, checking the clock far too often to see if Azula was coming yet. He tried to sit down, but he was too nervous to sit still. What if she got lost? What is she had an episode all alone? What if she decided she didn’t want to come? With each minute she was late, his anxiety grew. What if she ran away again? What if when she gets here we don’t get along? What if-

 _Knock knock._

Zuko jumped and ran to the door. When he opened it, Azula was staring back at him, holding a suitcase and her electric blue bass. She looked different that he remembered. Her hair wasn’t pulled back in its usual high tight bun, but instead was down and fell below her shoulders, with a loose hair tie pulling it all together at her neck. Her eyes looked brighter, and she looked softer overall, not at all the harsh girl she was back in high school. That girl was breaking, this one was healing. 

Zuko paused for moment, then quickly wrapped her in a hug, nearly lifting her off of her feet. Azula went stiff, then relaxed and lightly patted him on the back. He released her, smiling. “Hi!” 

Azula smiled back, like she still wasn’t used to it. “Hey, Zuzu. Can I come in now?” 

“Of course!” He backed out of the doorway and ushered her in, then shut the door behind her. Azula looked didn’t know what to do with herself, standing in the middle of the kitchen with all of her stuff. 

“Nice place. You have it all to yourself?” Zuko froze, halfway to grabbing Azula’s suitcase for her. Oh, _shit_. “Zuko? Are you okay?” 

“Uh…I…” Zuko saw the disaster before it happened. 

Mai’s door opened. “Who’s-” Mai stopped, staring at Azula in the middle of her apartment. She closed her mouth and stiffened, and Zuko couldn’t discern what she was thinking or feeling. _Shit!_ “Azula.” 

Azula drew in a sharp breath, obviously not expecting Mai to be there. “Mai.” Azula had hurt everyone close to her in her past, and Mai was no exception. The two women had not parted on good terms, and they hadn’t talked since. Azula took a step towards Mai, who backed away from her, putting an arm out in front of the door defensively. Ty Lee was in there. A flash of hurt crossed Azula’s face, but she quickly fixed it back to stone. 

“Mai!” Ty Lee called from inside Mai’s bedroom. “Who’s here?” When Mai didn’t answer, Ty Lee poked her head out of the open door. Her eyes went wide and she squealed. “Azula!” She ducked under Mai tackled Azula with a hug. “I can’t believe you’re here!” At least someone was happy to see Azula. She and Ty Lee had always been close, and Ty Lee had visited her in Ba Sing Se more than Zuko or Mai had. 

Azula hugged her friend back. “Ty Lee!” She looked at Mai. “I missed you.” 

Ty Lee pulled away and held Azula at arm’s length. “What are you doing here?”

“Zuko invited me. I’m going to play in his tour.” 

Mai shot Zuko a venomous look, and Zuko tried not to meet her gaze. They could talk about that later. 

“That is so great!” Ty Lee smiled at her old friend. “Look at this! The four of us, back together again. I missed that!” She grabbed Zuko and Mai and pulled them into a group hug with Azula. Azula kept her head down, not meeting Mai’s eyes, and Mai stayed stiff as a board, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend protectively. 

Band practice was going to be fun. 

\---

Band practice was not fun. In fact, it wasn’t even starting. Azula and Mai had stayed silent the whole drive to the studio, and were still silent now. It was like they refused to talk in each other’s presence, let alone play. Mai had ignored Zuko all of yesterday and Azula never let him address it, so the conflict just sat and stewed like it had for the past five years. Zuko felt like he was suffocating in the pent up anger and awkwardness. Now, Mai and Azula were sitting on opposite sides of the studio and looking at the ground. 

Zuko sighed. “Ok, can we talk this through?” Maybe he could be a mediator for them. Neither woman responded. “Please? It’s been five years, you need to move past this.” 

Mai glared at him. “Move past this? Do you know the shit she put me through?” She scoffed. “Of course you don’t! You were off playing tea party with your uncle, while the rest of us had to deal with it. You got off easy.” 

“I got off easy?” Zuko said, unable to keep his voice calm. “My fucking father burned half my face off when I was _thirteen_ , you call that easy?” 

“Yes!” Mai snapped, sitting up. “Because that meant _you got to leave_! Look what seven more years in that hellhole did to her!” She gestured to Azula, who shrunk back into the wall. “And I had just had to watch it happen and take the consequences! I didn’t get to run away!” Mai’s voice went quieter, and she leaned back, locking eyes with Zuko. “Do you know what your father made her into?” 

Zuko looked at his younger sister. Mai was right, he’d narrowly escaped the worst of it. He left Azula and his friends behind when he moved in with Iroh. He’d left Azula in the clutches of an evil creature intent on molding her into another him. He couldn’t find anything to say. 

“I know what I was. I know what I still am,” Azula said, her voice small. She met Mai’s eyes. “I was a monster. And the monster is still there, but I’m trying to get rid of it. I know that I don’t deserve any of the things I got, and I don’t deserve anything more. I especially don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Mai didn’t react. “But I want you to know that I’m sorry. Truly, I am.” Azula looked back at her feet. “For whatever that’s worth now.” 

Mai watched her in silence for what felt like forever. She finally stood and walked across the room, stopping in front of Azula. She held out her hand. “It’s worth something.” Azula timidly took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. “For the record, this isn’t forgiveness. Not yet, at least.” 

“I can live with that.” Azula smiled like she might cry, and Zuko let a out a long sigh. 

“Can you two work together now? Because we only have a month.” 

Azula’s smug smile was back. “Oh come on, Zuzu, what do you take us for? Amateurs? A month is plenty.” 

Mai grabbed her drumsticks. “Yeah, ‘Zuzu’,” she teased. 

“Oh lord, not you too.” 

\---

**@ZUKO ✓** posted a picture! Check it out!

**@ZUKO ✓**

[Image ID: A selfie, taken by Zuko in the practice studio. Zuko is on the left, looking at the camera, smiling, and holding up a peace sign behind the head of a young woman with long dark hair who looks similar to him. The young woman is staring at the camera, her mouth quirked into a smile or smirk. She has golden eyes that match Zuko’s. On the far left is a more shadowy figure with jet black hair and longs bangs hiding most of her face. You can barely see one of her golden-yellow eyes from under her bangs, and half of her face is out of frame. She has one arm around the other young woman’s shoulder. End ID.]

Caption: the band is back together baby #oldburnnewflame 

_**@sapphixgirl** commented on this post_

*slides u 2 dollars* permission to simp? for all three of you who are these ladies

_**@turtleducks** commented on this post_

who’s the girl in the middle I need to know she’s hot

_**@lilypad** commented on this post_

I have never been more bisexual in my LIFE. 

_**@hellspawn24** commented on this post_

Why aren’t either of them tagged? I just want to simp please

_**@zukosgirl4ever** commented on this post_

Is one of them your girlfriend?

_**@turtleducks** replying to @zukosgirl4ever_

@zukosgirl4ever I sure hope it’s not the girl in the middle because they look like siblings

_**@fireferretz** commented on this post_

ZUKO TELL US WHO YOUR HOT BANDMATES ARE WE ARE BEGGING HERE

**@ZUKO added to his Story!**

[Image ID: a quickly taken, blurry picture of Mai, who’s mostly facing away from the camera, sitting at the drums and playing. The text over the image reads ‘@maiknives’ and then under it ‘ask and you shall receive, people’. The text at the very bottom of the screen says ‘my sister doesn’t have social media tho’. End ID] 

**@maiknives**

**mai  
16k followers 18 following**

i’m here because my gf wanted me to get an account. cyberbully my friends and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the implications are that Mai gained a lot of followers after Zuko tagged her but I didn't know how to make that clear


	7. sokkas in denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short but! I will try to make the next ones longer :)

Sokka was staring at the edited photo Katara sent him for probably the tenth time that day. He was just so confused. Why would people think he and Zuko were dating? Maybe that discord server would have answers. He opened twitter and searched for ‘zukka’. Holy shit, there were so many results. He scrolled through, looking for any link to a discord. Finally, near the bottom of the page, he found it. 

_**Zukka!! Discord: 3,124 members** _

**boomerang has joined the Discord!**

**lukewarmsoup** : hello new person! 

**kyoko is sapphic** : hi!! welcome to the world of zukka

 **lukewarmsoup** : sup :)

 **boomerang** : uh hi! I saw this on twitter can someone explain

 **kyoko is sapphic** : sure! Basically this a discord where we share edits and theories and cute stuff about zukka, which is the name for the ship between Zuko (the singer) and his friend Sokka! 

**lukewarmsoup** : we don know a whole lot abt Sokka so that’s one of our goals

Sokka didn’t know what to think about random internet people wanting to know things about him. He tried to think of what they might find. Sokka Tunnuk, engineering student and intern at Sato Industries, friends with Zuko. That’s the only stuff about it that was publicly online, as far as he knew. 

**boomerang** : what started it?

 **kyoko is sapphic** : well Sokka has been in a lot of Zuko’s pictures, but what really kicked it off was this! 

**kyoko is sapphic** has shared a picture!

[Image ID: A screenshot of Zuko’s story post where Sokka kissed him on the cheek. End ID.]

 **kyoko is sapphic** : theyre so cute akldjdf

Sokka had done that as a joke! He was drunk!

**boomerang** : how do you even know they’re gay?? maybe theyre just friends

 **zukkkkkaa** : my dude no straight man blushes that much around ‘just a friend’ 

Sokka frowned. That was just what Zuko did around his friends, he was so awkward and shy. It definitely didn’t mean he had a crush on him!

**Turtleducks** : why are you so against it? are you homophobic or something because if so fuck off

 **kyoko is sapphic** : yeah…

 **boomerang** : no! i’m bi I’m just trying to figure out the deal

 **zukkkkkaa** : ok, well the deal is we just think they’re neat!

 **Turtleducks** : and btw, there is no way zuko is a straight man, just so we’re clear

 **boomerang** : but how can you be sure?? like whats ur proof

 **kyoko is sapphic** : he snuck onto a stage so he could sing a song for him!!!! How is that not boyfriend behavior??

‘Boyfriend behavior’? What did that even mean? Zuko had done that because he and Sokka were friends, and Sokka had practically forced him to. They were just friends! What was up with these people? Sokka shut his phone off and dropped back onto his bed. 

Why did he even care so much about what people thought of him and Zuko? If they were friends, they were friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

Right?

Sokka buried his face into a pillow and groaned loudly. Why was this confusing? It was nothing!

There was a knock on his door and Aang’s voice called through. “Sokka! Can you help me with dinner?

Sokka rolled over onto his back. “Isn’t it Teo and Haru’s turn?” 

“You know it’s not, now get your lazy butt out here!” Sokka grumbled to himself and went to join Aang in the kitchen. Aang beckoned him over to the counter where he was chopping vegetables and tossing them in a salad bowl. 

“Can’t we just have pizza?”

Aang gave him a look. “No. But you’ll like this, I promise.” 

Sokka stared down at the assortment of ingredients. “What is it?”

Aang smiled. “Cauliflower pasta and salad!” 

Sokka made a face and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Why did he choose to live with a vegetarian again? “Gross, why would I like that?” Aang finished slicing the peppers and slipped them into the salad bowl. 

“Because it’s good for you, Sokka.” Aang looked like he was inspecting him. “Are you okay? You seem grumpy.” 

Sokka sighed. “Yeah, sorry. Just got something on my mind.” 

Aang handed him a pot to fill with water for the pasta. “If you ever want to talk about, I’m here, okay?” 

Sokka put the pot of the stove and turned the heat all the way up. “Thanks, Aang. I’m fine.” 

\---

**soupey @lukewarmsoup**

POV your simping for zuko’s drummer

**kyoko @sapphixgal**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup_ 💕✨💗mai💗✨💕

**donuts @simpforzuko**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup and @sapphixgal_ starting right now I am a mai stan account

**kyoto @sapphixgal**

_Replying to @simpforzuko and @lukewarmsoup_ POV your also simping for the other girl who is apparently HIS SISTER?? Like damn the good-looks genes run in the family huh?

**donuts @simpforzuko**

_Replying to @lukewarmsoup and @sapphixgal_ I hope he posts more of them because I’m in love, and so excited to seeing them play on his tour

**kyoto @sapphixgal**

_Replying to @simpforzuko and @lukewarmsoup_ same

\---

Zuko woke up buzzed for the day ahead. It was day one of his tour, and his first time performing in front of people with Azula and Mai. First stop: Republic City. 

He checked his phone to see some good morning texts from his friends. 

**the gang**

****Ty Lee 🥰, 7:23 am** **

**_first show today right?_ **

****Az, 7:35 am** **

**_Yeah._ **

****buff suki, 7:37 am** **

**_yay I’m so excited!_ **

****🔪, 7:39 am** **

**_speak for yourself_ **

****Ty Lee 🥰, 7:40 am** **

**_aw mai don’t be like that! Your gonna have fun :)_ **

****🔪, 7:40 am** **

**_I will try to_ **

****toph, 7:43 am** **

**_What time is the concert?_ **

****yue 🌙, 7:43 am** **

**_I think 8 tonight  
I’m so excited! You’re all going to do so great_ **

****socks, 7:44 am** **

**_eboy and egirls rockin out_ **

****🔪, 7:44 am** **

**_call me an egirl again I dare you_ **

****socks, 7:45 am** **

**_you can’t scare me :) if I were dead who would tell you all the stupid jokes?_ **

****Az, 7:45 am** **

**_I don’t like your jokes so you have no such value to me, watch yourself._ **

****socks, 7:46 am** **

**_…im sorry pls spare me azula_ **

****Ty Lee 🥰, 7:47 am** **

**_Azula! Friends don’t threaten each other >:(_ **

****Az, 7:47 am** **

**_Mai did it too!_ **

****🔪, 7:48 am** **

**_no I didn’t_ **

****Ty Lee 🥰, 7:48 am** **

**_both of u stop it_ **

****🔪, 7:48 am** **

**_yes ma’am_ **

****Az, 7:49 am** **

**_Fine._ **

****Zuko, 8:03 am** **

**_good morning, friends._ **

****aang, 8:04 am** **

**_Zuko!! Are you excited?!_ **

****Zuko, 8:05 am** **

**_meh, I’ve done tours before so_ **

****socks, 8:05 am** **

**_that may be so but you haven’t done it with all of us!_ **

****buff suki, 8:05 am** **

**_we will make it far more chaot- I mean fun!_ **

****Zuko, 8:05 am** **

**_I’m sure you will_ **

**And so it begins.**


	8. famous bisexuals and the art of loving your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Zuko's tour: Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Sports by Beach Bunny, The Phoenix by FOB
> 
> ps i swear not every song Zuko sings is gonna be FOB i just can't think of other songs! please put any and all suggestions in the comments i would very much appreciate it

The Skypeak Arena was one of the biggest performance arenas in the city, and Zuko had sold it out. It always surprised Sokka just how insanely famous his awkward, introverted, theater nerd friend was. Currently, Zuko was standing the middle of the stage and talking to some light technician while people are scurrying around and trying to get everything plugged into the right socket or in the right spot. He had his red guitar around his shoulder, fiddling with the strings, and he looked so natural like that. 

Suddenly, Azula ran out the wings and skidded to a stop behind Zuko, grabbing his shoulders and holding him out in front of her. “Zuko, don’t let her touch me!” Ty Lee ran out behind her, wielding a comb and a pair of scissors. 

“Come one, Azula! Your hair is a mess!” 

“My hair is just fine, thank you very much!” 

Zuko and the technician looked very startled and confused. “Ty Lee, are you chasing my sister with scissors?” 

“That just seems like retribution to me,” Mai cut in, twirling her drumsticks between her fingers from her seat. Azula and Ty Lee’s smiles fell and Azula looked at her feet. Mai looked in between the two women. “That was supposed to be a joke making light of our shared trauma, did it not work?” 

Sokka snorted, breaking the tense silence. He loved Mai’s total bluntness in situations like this. Azula and Ty Lee laughed a little with him and Ty Lee put down the scissors. 

“Ok, can I at least comb your hair?” 

Azula thought about it. “Fine.” Ty Lee clapped and pulled Azula back into the dressing rooms. Sokka was still trying to get a read on Azula. Zuko hadn’t talked about his sister much, only that she’d been in a psychiatric hospital for a few years and now lived with their uncle in Ba Sing Se. He assumed she had her fair share of struggles, knowing that she grew up under Ozai’s roof. He also knew that Zuko seemed to care about her a lot. 

“Come back soon, we need to rehearse!” Zuko called after Azula. He said something to the technician, who nodded and left. 

Sokka decided he wanted to see what it looked like from up there, so he pulled himself up on stage with only a little bit of scrambling. When he turned around, he was floored by how small he felt. How did Zuko do this so often? The seats seemed to go up and out forever. 

“Enjoying the view?” Zuko asked, coming up from behind and startling him. “It’s pretty big, huh?” Zuko looked past Sokka and out onto the arena. 

“Yeah. I can’t believe you don’t freak out every time you do this.” 

Zuko laughed. “I actually did freak out the first few times. It’s hard to get used to.” 

“Yeah, but now you’re a rock star!” Sokka grinned, turning to Zuko and miming playing guitar, making funny noises to go along with it. “Like the Fire Ferrets!” 

Zuko smirked and held up his real guitar, playing the beginning riff to one of the Fire Ferret songs. “ _If you feel lonely, I could be lonely with you!_ ” 

“ _Tell me baby, why do you seem so blue?_ ” Sokka sang back, trading his air guitar for a fake microphone. “ _Why, are, we, so, com-pli-ca-ted? May-be, love is, over-raated!_ ” Sokka stopped singing to laugh, and Zuko stopped playing the song. 

“Wow, you sound just like her.” He joked, referring to Korra, the lead singer of the Fire Ferrets. 

“I know right? Maybe I should be the star here.” 

“Nah, you’re not following Korra. You,” he pointed at Sokka “, are going to smart-talk her wife into giving you her company.” 

“Yeah, like Asami Sato even knows I work for her.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “How could she not? I’d bet all my money you’re smarter than anyone on her team. Didn’t you like, single-handedly fix that issue with the…car-maker machine?” 

Sokka didn’t know Zuko even payed attention to that kind of stuff. “It was a prototype for a new automotive manufacturing robotics system that used this new type of co-bot Ms. Sato invented, which are actually really cool and intricate, it’s almost like they have a brain!” Sokka trailed off when he noticed Zuko’s soft smile and realized he was about to ramble again. “Basically just robots. And I didn’t fix it by myself, I just pointed out an issue that no one else had seen yet.” He explained. 

Zuko looked almost disappointed that he didn’t keep going. “Well, I still think it’s cool.” He fiddled with his guitar strings again. 

“You know, we’re kind of like them!” Sokka threw an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. He pointed at Zuko—“The legendary famous musician,”—he pointed to himself—"and the genius inventor!” Sokka suddenly remembered the whole ‘zukka’ thing and realized he just compared them to a married celecrity couple. He looked over at Zuko, who’s cheeks were slightly flushed and eyes turned away. It was probably just the compliment, Zuko didn’t take compliments the best. 

\---

The arena looked even bigger at night, filled to the brim with people. Sokka was sitting close to the front row with all of his friends, waiting for the concert to start. The people around them were talking and laughing loudly, a lot of them wearing ZUKO shirts and glowstick bracelets that were being handed out at the doors. Sokka knew that Zuko didn’t really handle the marketing stuff even like the idea of his face on a shirt, but Sokka still wanted to buy one. Just to support a friend, of course.

Sokka felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Toph, who was sitting next to him. “I swear to the divine, Sokka, if they start making out next to me I’m gonna lose it. You have to tell me if they start doing that.” Sokka looked over at the two couples on the other side of Toph. Katara her head on Aang’s shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair, and Yue was practically sitting on Suki’s lap. 

He gave Toph a pat on the head. “I don’t want to see them start making out either, so don’t worry.” 

“Aw, I think they’re being cute!” Ty Lee said from the seat of the either side of him. 

“Of course you think that, you and Mai are just as bad,” Sokka pointed out. Ty Lee smiled, blushing at the thought of her girlfriend and turning back to the stage and the drums. The lights dimmed, and the people around them started to cheer. 

Everything went pitch black. The crowd quieted. 

There was a sudden crash of drums and guitar, and the lights started flashing all different colors. The crowd screamed, getting up on their feet. 

“ _Put on your war paint!_ ” The lights went brighter and suddenly there was Zuko with his bright red guitar, both hands gripping the microphone as he sang. “ _You are a brick tied to me that’s dragging me down, strike a match and I’ll burn you, to the ground! We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky, here, here comes this rising tide! So come one!_ ”

Mai and Azula were behind him, looking determined, but Sokka could just barely see Azula smile at her brother. Sokka was smiling at him too, jumping up and down while holding his friend’s hands, not taking his eyes off Zuko. “ _Put on your war paint!_ ” 

The huge stage was completley his, and it was amazing. 

\---

Hours later, Zuko finished his last song and the light went off again. Zuko could just barely see his friends jumping up and down and cheering like wild, chanting for him, Mai, and Azula. Something about them being there made this so, so much better. He quickly made his way to backstage so he could see them again. They’d all been given passes and were supposed to come meet him afterwards. 

He dropped his guitar on the floor and slumped down on a couch, exhausted. Mai soon followed, sitting on the other side of the couch and swinging her legs up onto his lap. Azula plopped herself down on the adjacent couch. 

“Well,” Mai said, “that was a lot.” 

Azula rubbed her face, groaning. “Are they always so loud?” 

Zuko laid his head back, closing his eyes. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

“And how many more times do we have to do this?” Azula asked. 

“I think 5 or 6.” Zuko sat up and looked at the girls. “But it was fun, though, don’t you think?” 

“It’s about as fun as it was when I was 19,” Mai answered. 

Zuko smiled, raising his eyebrows and leaning towards her. “So you thought it was fun, then. I mean, I’m sure Ty Lee thinks it’s hot as fuck, am I right?” 

Mai blushed and shoved his face away. “Shut up.” 

“You two can get all the ladies or gents you want now!” Zuko teased. “You’re welcome.” 

“Does he have an off button?” Azula groaned. 

“Not that I’ve found.” Mai scowled and Zuko just winked at her. If being annoyed with him is what got them to be friendly, he would gladly oblige. 

There was a knock on the door before 7 people barged into the dressing room and tackled them with hugs. Aang and Sokka jumped right on top of Zuko, knocking the wind out of him. Mai got her legs out of the way just in time as Ty Lee pulled her into a kiss. Zuko could barely see Toph just stand by Azula, exchanging one or two words. That friendship would probably end up dangerous. 

Aang and Sokka let Zuko go but dragged him to his feet. “That was so cool!” Sokka said, letting go of his hand to Zuko’s dismay. Aang and Sokka started dancing around, pretending to play guitar and singing some of his songs despite not really knowing the lyrics. Katara just stood off the to side and watched her boyfriend and brother make guitar sound effects with the expression of someone resigned to the ways of the world mixed with adoration. 

“That was hot, babe.” Ty Lee told Mai. Zuko turned to look at Mai, feeling smug. Mai glared at him while blushing furiously. 

Zuko was suddenly tackled with another hug, this time from Suki, Yue, and Katara. He hugged them back, remembering all the times these girls had fought pushed him to do better, be better, try harder, and not give up. He owed so much to the people around him for where he was today. 

“Zuko, you were amazing!” Yue said, her smiled carrying into her voice. 

“You have definitely found your calling, buddy.” Suki grinned at him. 

“You’re like a whole different person up there,” Katara added. “What happened to that teenager who cried when he saw a koala dog for the first time?” 

“They don’t have those in Caldera City!” Zuko protested. “And I was 14! It was an emotional time!” The girls just laughed at him. 

Katara reached up to ruffle his hair. “Ah, there he is.”

“Hey, how ‘bout we all go get food or something?” Aang suggested. 

“Yes! Zuko’s paying,” Sokka replied. Zuko just sighed. Not like he couldn’t afford it. The group grabbed all their stuff and left from the back of the arena into the cool night air, trying to avoid the crowds that were still filtering out from the concert. 

The laughter and buzz of his friend’s voices felt like home to Zuko, and he leaned into the comfort of it. Ty Lee was holding the hands of Mai and Azula, which reminded Zuko of how they were as kids. Look how far they’d come now. 

“Zuko! Zuko Takahashi!” Zuko’s comfortable feeling dropped away. Shit. He tried to keep walking away from the paparazzies, but his friends didn’t so he stopped and turned around. A man with a camera ran up to him. “Mr. Takahashi, could I have a picture?” _Like you’d listen if I said no._ Zuko suddenly had an idea and grinned at the photographer. 

“Sure, you can have a group photo!” He wrapped his arms around Sokka and Mai, who were standing on wither side of him and pulled them closer to him. 

“Of you and your bandmates?” The man asked, confused. 

“How about everyone?” Zuko said. His friends smiled and piled in closer, pushing Sokka closer to him. Zuko felt his cheeks warm. _Wait, this wasn’t part of my plan._ The photographer frowned and back up to fit them all in the frame. After a few flashes, the man thanked them and left. 

“Does this mean we’re gonna be in some shitty magazine?” Toph asked. 

“Hey, you all wanted to come with me on this journey. The paparazzies and shitty magazines are part of the deal.” 

\---

_**Zukka!! Discord: 6,498 members** _

**lukewarmsoup** has shared a picture!

[Image ID: Screenshot of a magazine article, the headline reads ‘Daily Celebs!’. Under the headline it says ‘ZUKO: singer/songwriter’ above a picture of Zuko and all of his friends. From left to right: Yue, Suki, Toph, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang. Zuko has his arms around Sokka and Mai’s shoulders, and Sokka has his cheek pressed up against Zuko’s face, grinning. End ID.]

[Image ID: A zoomed in screenshot of Sokka and Zuko from the image above. End ID.]

 **lukewarmsoup** : LOOK AT THEM!!!!!!

 **kyoto is sapphic** : !!!!! gaayyyy

 **Turtleducks** : wait is that from the first concert yesterday?

 **lukewarmsoup** : yes it was after the show! 

**ZUKO simp** : oh my dear lord I’m dying from the cute


	9. fortune tellers, festival ‘dates’, and the suspension of disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's tour part 2: Makapu
> 
> Sokka does NOT believe in fortune telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter/fic Sokka describes himself as ‘Imiq’ which is Inuktitut for water. I’m calling him and Katara Imiq instead of Inuit because this is still set in the ATLA/TLOK universe (ish) but I felt like ‘water tribe’ wouldn’t fit because there is no bending.
> 
> ps I changed the name of the fic to an actual title

Maybe piling ten people into one RV for hours on end wasn’t the best idea Zuko had ever had but hey, they asked for this. And he had bigger things on his mind than Katara and Sokka arguing again. Like the fact that Sokka was acting distant since yesterday. It was like some sudden on/off switch, and now Sokka wasn’t treating him normally. 

First, he practically ran away from the photographers that had been hired to take picture for a local magazine interview. Next, he pretended not to hear Zuko’s invite to sit next to him on the couch and instead squeezed in beside Katara and Aang, who weren’t too happy about it. Now, he was pretty much just ignoring Zuko. 

It was making him feel like shit. 

Mai noticed, moving from her seat by Ty Lee and Azula—who were curled up next to each other and taking a nap—to Zuko. “Are you okay?” 

Zuko sighed, turning away from Sokka and Katara’s argument that Aang was trying to stop. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. Mai looked at him for a while, then over at Sokka, then back to him. She was always good at discerning what Zuko was thinking about. 

“Did something happen?” She asked, her voice quiet so she wasn’t overheard. 

“I don’t think so, but I feel like something’s wrong. It’s like he’s avoiding me.” Zuko frowned. “Did I mess up somehow?”

“Zuko, you can’t just jump to self-blame. It’s not automatically your fault.” She sounded like she was channeling his uncle. 

“Well, can you think of a reason?” 

Mai stayed quiet for a bit. “No, but I’m sure he’ll come around.” 

\---

Makapu springs were some of the most beautiful Zuko had ever seen. The flowers on the mountains were in full bloom, and he squinted, trying to find the rare panda lily that was only found on volcanoes. You were supposed to give it to your crush to win their affections, or so the tradition goes. Zuko looked at Sokka, then quickly averted his eyes. There was no way he was going to do that. He focused back on the city around him. 

Makapu used to be a tiny village, but had quickly grown into a small yet bustling city in the past century or so, becoming a very popular tourist town. It was known for it’s bright and cheery festivals, one of which was beginning as Zuko and his friends drove into the city. In fact, Zuko’s performance tonight was part of the festival. The RV finally came to a stop in behind a huge outdoor stage. Sokka and Katara shoved each other on their way out of the RV, and quickly got as far away from each other as they could. Aang looked in between his girlfriend and best friend, seeming split, but decided to go talk to Katara. Zuko decided to try his luck with Sokka one more time, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Sokka spun around, fuming. “What?” He snapped. Then his eyes widened and he relaxed. “Oh, hi Zuko.”

“Hi. What’s wrong, why are you so mad?” 

Sokka grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest. “Katara _insists_ that she knows more about bioengineering than I do, but she so doesn’t! I mean, she thinks magnesium pyrophosphate can be added to CpGs so they aren’t cleared out as fast when I’ve never heard that theory in my life!” 

“It’s true!” Katara yelled from where she was standing with Aang.

Zuko felt like they was talking a different language, science had never really been his thing. “Isn’t she the medical student?” Despite having a little sister himself, he could never understand all the tiny things Katara and Sokka argued so much about, yet were able to turn around and love each other completely. 

Sokka turned his glare form his sister to Zuko. “Yes, but she’s not a bioengineer.” 

“Neither ar- never mind. Why can’t you just look it up?”

Sokka paused for a second. “Because then she might be right and she’ll never shut up about it.” 

Zuko sighed. “Of course. Well, can you at least stop arguing about it?” He tried to be Sokka’s usual cheery self, because he got the sense there was more than an argument with his sister weighing him down. “C’mon, there’s a festival starting soon!”

Sokka groaned a rubbed his eyes. “Ok, yeah, you’re right.” He clapped his hands together. “Festival time.” 

\---

After they had all stretched out, woken up, and changed clothes, the group was ready for some festival fun before the show. Sokka was glad to have something to get his mind off the whole ‘zukka’ situation. Apparently now paparazzies would be there to catch all these ‘shippable’ moments. Whatever that even means. It had gotten Sokka all worked up for no reason, and he’d made the fatal mistake of being wrong in an argument with his sister. Yes, he’d looked it up afterwards, and it was only a matter of time before Katara found out and started teasing him about it mercilessly. To be fair, the last time Sokka had seriously researched cancer was when he was 16 to learn about all the treatments Yue was going through. 

He shook his head and took a deep breath of fresh spring air to try and clear his muddled thoughts. He got a whiff of the most delicious smell ever, and immediately searched for it source. His eyes landed on a stand of delicious funnel cake, the baker still placing warm cakes in front of her. Sokka grabbed the hand of the friend nearest to him. “Let’s go get those!” 

“What are those?” Sokka faltered, realizing the hand he was holding was Zuko’s, and quickly let go. He turned back to Zuko and smiled. 

“Funnel cakes! There at like, every fair. Have you never had them?” 

Zuko looked confused. “No, I’ve never been to a fair before.” 

“What?” Sokka gasped. “Okay, your fair experience starts right now. First off,” he gestured to the stand behind him, “funnel cake!” He turned back to the woman at the stand. “Good afternoon, ma’am! Can I get one cake?” 

The baker smiled at him. “Of course! 5 yuan, please.” Sokka fumbled around his pockets for any change and handed the woman her money, who in turn gave him a nice, hot, cinnamon smelling funnel cake. He jogged back to Zuko and broke off a piece to give to him. 

“Here, try it.” Zuko frowned at the piece of food and took it in his hand, taking a small bite. His eyes widened and Sokka grinned. “It’s good, right?” He held the cake out in front of Zuko, who broke off another piece. 

“Yeah, it is,” Zuko answered. Sokka pumped his fist in delight.

“Next! We have to go on a ride!” A large roller coaster behind Zuko caught Sokka’s eye. Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee were already in line, trying to convince Azula, Mai, and Yue to join them. Katara and Aang were probably off holding hands and making lovey eyes at each other. Sokka made a disgusted face at the thought. Oogie. 

“Uh…Sokka, I am not doing that.” 

“Oh come on, it’s nothing!” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s arm instead of his hand and led him through the crowd to join his friends in line. 

“Please!” He heard Ty Lee beg. “Please! It’ll be so fun please!” 

Mai groaned and Azula just looked up at the roller coaster. “Fine!” Mai answered “But if someone pukes on me, I swear…” Ty Lee grinned at her girlfriend, then looked to Azula with pleading eyes. 

Azula noticed her brother next to her. “I’ll go if Zuko goes.” 

“Zuko’s going!” Sokka answered for him. 

Ty Lee clapped. “Yay!” Meanwhile, Suki was bargaining with Yue. 

“I promise I won’t spill my soda on you this time! See? No soda.” She said, holding her hands up. Yue just stared, unamused, but then reached up to kiss Suki on the cheek. 

“Okay, I’ll go, but you’re buying me ice cream after.” 

“Deal!” 

Zuko looked over at Sokka. “Do I get ice cream for doing this with you?” 

“You already got this,” Sokka said, holding out the funnel cake. 

Zuko took another chunk, sighing. “I hate you.” 

\---

Sokka was starting to feel wobbly and Zuko looked like he was going to puke, which probably meant enough roller coasters for the day. 

Zuko slumped down on a bench and leaned his head back. “That was the last time.” 

Sokka sat next time, careful not to be too close. Some people were already staring. “Ok, I can deal with that. But! That just means onto part three.” 

Zuko looked up. “What’s part three?

“Games!” Sokka said, gesturing to a booth where fair-goers were trying their luck to knock down glass bottles with a baseball. He noticed Zuko staring at one of the fuzzy plush turtleduck prizes hanging above the booth, and got an idea. He only hesitated for a second. This was something you did for a friend. He jumped off the bench and slapped 5 yuan of the counter. “3 balls, please!” The teen working at the booth looked him up and down, probably because he was about a decade older than the usual participant at this booth. The teen gave Sokka some balls anyways. Sokka had always been good at this game, probably because all of his practice with a boomerang as a kid. 

Zuko materialized behind him. “What are you doing?” 

Sokka squeaked in surprise then lightly jabbed Zuko in the ribs. “You scared me!” 

“Sorry.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes and focused back on the game. He was aiming for the middle stack of three bottles because it would get the biggest prize. “I’m trying to win a prize, duh!” He squinted one eyes close, aimed the first baseball and released. The ball hit square in the center of the bottles with a crash and the came toppling down. Sokka whooped excitedly. “Bullseye!” The next two balls he threw were just as successful. 

The teen gave him an awkward smile, eyes darting between him and Zuko behind him. Uh oh. Thankfully, the kid didn’t say anything. “Congrats, sir. Which prize do you want?”

“That one,” Sokka answered, pointing to the plush Zuko had been looking at. The booth worker ducked under the counter and grabbed one, then handed it to Sokka, who promptly turned around and presented it to Zuko. “Ta da!”

Zuko looked down at the turtleduck, then up at Sokka, then back down. Sokka shook the plush to try and get him to take it, which he finally did. “Thanks? What’s this for?” 

“Uh…for being my friend! I don’t know, it’s just a present! You give me presents all the time for no reason.” It was true, Zuko gave Sokka presents all the time at the most random of moments. Coming over to his house to play video games with a disc of the newest game Sokka was obsessed with but couldn’t afford, buying him trinkets or candy from stores, dropping his favorite cookies off at his door and disappearing, that kind of stuff. 

Zuko’s eyes widened and he smiled strangely. “Uh-yup! No reason needed! Thanks!” He let out a forced, short laugh, not meeting Sokka’s eyes. That was weird. “What’s over there?” Sokka turned, following Zuko’s gaze to…oh no. A fortune telling booth. Zuko must’ve noticed his disgusted expression. “What?”

“That would be a fortune teller. Which is the biggest scam in history, if you ask me.” Sokka refused to believe anything crazy old people who stare at people’s hands told him, no matter what Katara said. 

“Let’s go check it out!” Zuko said, taking off in the direction of the booth before Sokka could stop him. Sokka nearly lost him in the crowd before finding him talking to an old lady sitting behind the counter. 

“Zuko, what are you doing?” Sokka said, trying not to sound rude. 

Zuko grinned at him. Oh, he so knew what he was doing. “Sokka, this is Aunt Wu! She can tell our fortunes!” The old woman, Aunt Wu, smiled up at him. She was wearing gold accessories shaped like the moon in her grey hair, an orange robe with big sleeves, and some chunky necklace with colorful rocks hung around her neck. All the signs of a perfect fraud.

“Thanks, but I don’t need-”

“I already paid so you have to do it,” Zuko interrupted, taking a seat and patting the chair next to him. Sokka groaned but sat down. He’d use a little suspension of disbelief, if only to humor Zuko. 

“I’ll do you first, young man,” Aunt Wu said, looking at Zuko. He put out his palms in front of her and she took his hands, tracing the lines lightly with her ring-heavy finger. “Oh, I see that you are very successful, and that you will become more successful still.” _Yeah, a quick online search could tell you that much, lady_. Sokka thought. Aunt Wu continued. “Your family has had its issues”—Zuko flinched. From what little Sokka knew, that was the understatement of the century.—”but you will find those who are your true family and be stronger than ever before. You will marry within the next ten years, and have already met your soulmate!” Aunt Wu smiled and Zuko blushed, staring at his hands. “And your life may have its struggles, but there will be no regrets at the end.” Aunt Wu let Zuko put his hands back in his lap. _Seriously? That was the most generic, boring, fortune ever._

Aunt Wu beckoned for Sokka to give her his hand. “Your turn, son.” Sokka kept his grumbling to himself for once and did what she asked. Her hands felt like soft paper and her rings were cold. “Well, this is quite the story we have here. Your family has been plagued by a land full of war”— _anyone who recognized him as Imiq would be able to figure that out_ \--“but you have created a new life. You, too, have already met your soulmate, but there is much work to be done in your heart before you are ready for them.” _What?_ Aunt Wu looked him dead in the eyes. “You have to stop doubting yourself.” 

Sokka quickly jolted his hands out of her grip. “Okay, I think I’m done with that.” 

Aunt Wu looked surprised. “But I didn’t finish!” 

"Yeah, I don’t care.” Sokka stood up, almost pushing the chair over behind him, and started walking away from the booth. He heard Zuko exchange so apologetic words with Wu and get up to follow him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped walking and turned around to face Zuko. 

“Sokka, are you alright? Are you mad at me?” 

“What? No, why would I be mad at you?” Maybe he’d been acting worse today than he thought. 

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know, I just felt like you are. And I made you do…that.” He tilted his head back towards the fortune teller booth. 

“No, I’m not mad at you.” Sokka sighed. “I’ve just never been a fan of fortune tellers. They’re all frauds and totally ignore the science and improbability of our lives. There is no such thing as ‘fate’ or ‘soulmates’,” he said, making air quotes. 

“Wow, you’re quite the cynic.” 

“You’re one to talk, you’re the lead singer of an emo band.” 

“It’s not an emo band!” Zuko protested. “Only some of the songs are emo." 

_\---_

_**@ZUKO ✓** posted a picture! Check it out!_

**@ZUKO ✓**

[Image ID: A picture of Zuko, Mai, and Azula onstage outdoors. It’s dark out, and there are bright red and white lights and lasers shining everywhere. Zuko is singing into a microphone with his red guitar around his shoulders, Mai and playing drums, and Azula is playing a electric blue bass. End ID.]

[Image ID: A picture of the whole group in front of a roller coaster looking down at the camera. Everyone is holding up some form of peace signs or finger guns. End ID.]

[Image ID: A selfie, taken by Zuko at the fair. Sokka is on his left and slightly behind him, smiling at the camera with his hair up in the wolf tail style, holding cotton candy. Zuko is also smiling at the camera, holding up a medium-sized plush turtleduck. End ID.]

[Image ID: A picture of Sokka, who has a piece of cotton candy on his nose and is trying to lick it off with is tongue. Katara is behind him, staring at him with a disappointed expression. End ID.]

Caption: thank you Makapu!! (PS Sokka won me the turtleduck please suggest names in the comments)

**Top comment on this post**

_**@sapphixgirl** commented on this post_

name it zukka


	10. beach episodes and sibling alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's tour day 3: Ember Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to daisymaybe for sending me the link for how to make the tweets! https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/26754208?style=creator
> 
> (also for anyone who noticed, I changed Zuko's last name to Takahashi)

soupey  
@lukewarmsoup

Zuko’s newest insta post with all his friends 🥺 🥺

3:12 PM · April 6, 2020

* * *

**986** Retweets **94** Quote Tweets **2.3K** Likes

* * *

* * *

kyoto is sapphic  
Replying to @lukewarmsoup

they are all so cute!! And the fact that Sokka won him the turtleduck?? True love

42 25 76

* * *

Zuko’s Turtleduck  
Replying to @lukewarmsoup and @sapphixgirl

I want to be part of that friend group…also the plush turtleduck is the cutest thing EVER

12 33 63

\---

Ember Island looked almost exactly like Zuko remembered it from when he was a kid on summer trips with his family. Those were about the only times when he could pretend to escape the abuse of his father, running off to search for crabs and cool fish with Azula or taking naps with his mother on the sunny beach. They’d taken a ferry to get to island and would take a ferry back, and Zuko was standing on the deck, inhaling the smell of the ocean. It reminded him of Sokka. 

He watched the families of the beach with tinges of nostalgia and found himself scanning the shore for his old summer home. Azula walked up from behind him and leaned on the railing beside him. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” she responded. 

“Weird to be back here, huh?” Zuko had been here on other tours, but he doubted Azula had come since she was 10 or so years old. 

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really remember it.” Azula looked sad, but she mustered up a weak smile. “I do remember reenacting all the duels in _Love Amongst the Dragons_. I always won.” 

“That’s because you made me play the Dark Water Spirit!”

“Because I clearly made a better Dragon Emperor than you did.” Azula’s smile was more real now. 

“I resent that. I’m a great actor.” 

Azula gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Sure you are, Zuzu.” 

\---

Zuko’s agent had insisted on getting them a beach house for the one night they were there, but Zuko wasn’t complaining. It was better than the RV. The house was directly beachfront, with wooden stairs leading from the front porch down to the sand. There was also a volleyball court set up, which is why Ty Lee and Suki were now on a campaign to get everyone to play. When they asked Azula, Zuko saw her eyes sparkled dangerously. 

“I would love volleyball,” she answered. 

Once everyone was changed into swim suits and dragged down to the beach, with Toph and Yue deciding to sit out, it was time to choose teams. Suki and Ty Lee nominated themselves as team captains and told everyone to line up. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Suki said, grinning. “Let’s do childhood friend groups!” She was quickly joined by Sokka, Aang, and Katara, while Mai and Azula went over to Ty Lee’s side. Zuko just stood there, seeing as he’d grown up with both groups of people. 

“Zuko, come over here, you were our friend first,” Ty Lee said, waving him over. 

“Ooh, now we’ve got the Takahashi siblings versus the Tunnuk siblings,” Aang pointed out. “Show down time.”

“I think Zuko and I can outmatch those two anytime,” Azula said with a smug grin. 

Katara raised a brow. “Oh? You think you can take us? We’ll see.”

“You should have team names!” Yue suggested from her seat on a blanket by Toph. “So Toph and I can cheer for you!”

“Ok, we’re the Best Friend Super Quad,” Aang said, grinning at the silly name. 

Sokka high-fived him. “Genius.” The two girls gave each other a look and sighed. 

“Then we’re going to be the…” Ty Lee trailed off, trying to think of something. 

“Knives?” Mai recommended. 

“Overlords?” Azula added. 

Zuko had the one of the dumbest ideas he’d ever had. “How about the Flameos?” 

Ty Lee grinned. “I love it!” Mai and Azula gave him disgusted, betrayed looks, but went along with it for Ty Lee.

Aang’s jaw dropped. “Oh. My. Gosh. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!” He shook his head.

“Alright, that settles it! Best Friend Super Quad versus the Flameos, ultimate volleyball smackdown!” Sokka said, imitating a sports announcer. Zuko was actively trying to look away from Sokka’s shirtless figure to avoid spontaneous combustion. 

The first serve was given to Azula, which was probably a mistake, judging from her evil grin. She slammed the ball hard over the net, sending it straight toward the ground off the net. Katara dove under it, bopping it up high enough for Aang to bump to Suki, who jumped and whammed it back to the Flameos’ side. Zuko bent low to receive it, angling it toward Mai, who bumped it up for Ty Lee to hit. Ty Lee jumped high and hit the ball almost straight down, making Aang dive to try and get it, but he missed and the ball hit the ground a sprayed sand in his face. 

“Woo! Point for us!” Ty Lee cheered. 

“Go, Flameos,” Toph said unenthusiastically. The games went on for the next few hours, with Azula and Katara trash talking each other and getting more and more competitive. Zuko didn’t know if he should be happy about Azula seeming more normal, or worried. She and Katara would be a force to reckon with if they ever got on the same side. 

Zuko lined himself up with his sister’s set and hit the ball over the net with all his force, and it hit Sokka square in the chest, sending him falling backwards into the sand with an ‘oof’. Zuko yelped and ran over to his side of the net as Suki and Katara were laughing hysterically. “Oh my Agni, Sokka are you okay?” 

Sokka opened his eyes, squinting in the sun. “Can we be finished with volleyball? I have found it is not my strong suit. I’m not a jock like you all.” 

“We can play soccer!” Suki suggested. 

“That would be so unfair, Suki. You’re the captain of a university soccer team,” Katara said. “Your mother is literally Kyoshi Dahal. She’s probably the best player in the whole world.” Suki smiled sheepishly. 

“Aw, you guys are done?” Yue called from the sidelines. “I was enjoying the show.” 

“Her play-by-play descriptions were very focused on Suki’s muscles,” Toph added. Yue whipped her head around and pushed her, making Toph laugh. Suki grinned and walked over to her blushing girlfriend. 

“I just think they’re very…useful,” Yue explained, shrugging. 

“Yeah?” Suki asked, kneeling down beside her. “Useful for stuff like this!” She slipped her arms under Yue and lifted her up bridal style as she giggled uncontrollably.

“Gross! You’re all sweaty!” Yue said, sticking her tongue out and trying to push Suki away.

“Well maybe we should go take a dip in the water, then!” Suki slowly walked into the ocean despite her girlfriend’s protests and dunked them both. When they came back up, Yue had her arms wrapped around Suki’s neck and was shrieking with laughter. Katara grabbed Aang’s hand and the two of them jumped in after them, Aang lifting Katara up on his shoulders. 

“Chicken fight!” he yelled. Suki lifted Yue up of her shoulders and Yue and Katara struggled to push each other off their partner’s shoulders. Zuko loved seeing his friends so happy, but the lack of his own romance made it a little bittersweet. 

“Hey!” Sokka said, having gotten off the ground and now was covered in sand, still only wearing his blue swim shorts. Zuko really hoped that Sokka thought his face was red from the heat and not anything else. “I’ll race you to the water!” With out waiting for an answer, he took off towards the ocean. Zuko scrambled after him but wasn’t fast enough to catch up, diving into the cool water behind Sokka. When he came up for air, Sokka was nowhere to be seen. 

“Sokka?” 

“I think my hair tie came out.” Zuko turned around and nearly forgot how to breath. There was Sokka, water dripping down his face, sparkling in the afternoon sun, bright blue eyes matching the ocean around him, his hair loosed and wet and framing his face perfectly. When he noticed Zuko’s stare, he gave him the brightest smile Zuko had ever seen, pushing his hair off his face like a model in a commercial. He looked like an angle or a god of old, but he was neither. He was Sokka. 

Zuko quickly ducked back under the water to avoid looking at Sokka anymore, afraid he’d do something stupid, like shout ‘I’m in love with you’ and kiss him. Once he was sure he was cooled off and had almost run out of air, he came back up. 

“What was that for?” Sokka asked. Zuko cursed in his head. He was still just as attractive. 

“I was…looking for your hair tie,” Zuko lied. 

“Oh, did you find it?” Zuko shook his head. Even if he had, there was no way he was giving it back to Sokka. He hoped that hair tie was gone forever. Sokka splashed his face with the water and shook his hair out. _Stop fucking doing that! I’m supposed to be ignoring this crush, goddammit._ “I saw you talking to Azula earlier, how are you two doing?” 

Zuko smiled, glad Sokka cared about his little sister. “Pretty good. We used to come to Ember Island as kids all the time, so we were doing a bit of reminiscing.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, we had a summer home here.” 

“Wow, hashtag rich kid life.” 

Zuko splashed him. “Shut up, idiot.” 

Sokka put his hands up to slap the water away, laughing. “Oh, that’s how you want to do this? You are so not prepared.” He scooped up a huge wave of water and sent it at Zuko, who ducked under water to avoid it. He came back up laughing too.

They stayed out on the beach until it was time to get ready for the concert. 

\---

**End the Gay Pining**

**Az, 5:00 pm**

_Hello, all. I am creating this chat because my brother obviously needs assistance._

**aang, 5:02 pm**

_what do you mean?? Is he okay?_

**Az, 5:03 pm**

_He is fine, he is just very gay for Sokka and I cannot stand it anymore._

**Kit Kat, 5:03 pm**

_thank you, Sokka also need this help_  
Though his situation may be more dire  
[Image ID: A screenshot of Sokka’s text from a while ago that reads ‘but zuko’s not gay??’. End ID.] 

**Az, 5:04 pm**

_Oh dear Agni._

**aang, 5:04 pm**

_wait, Zuko has a crush on Sokka?_

**Az, 5:05 pm**

_Obviously._

**🔪, 5:05 pm**

_he so does. I can’t stand the pining anymore either_

**toph, 5:05 pm**

_I can’t even see them and I still know._

**buff suki, 5:05 pm**

_they’re both so oblivious and stupid it hurts_

**Yue🌙, 5:06 pm**

_Sokka is not very good at feelings._

**Ty Lee🥰, 5:06 pm**

_I am all for this mission for love! <3_

**Az, 5:07 pm**

_Then we are all in agreement. Now, time for a game plan._


	11. bad memories, baby turtleducks, and sokka's dumb ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's tour part 4: Caldera City  
> It's not great to be home
> 
> CW: panic attacks, mentions of abusive parents, mentions of burns

Zuko didn’t take his eyes off Azula the whole drive into Caldera City. She said she would be fine, but she was gripping Ty Lee’s hand so hard Zuko saw Ty Lee’s pain in her eyes. She quietly pried Azula’s hand open and cupped it hand in her own, but Azula didn’t react. She just stared out of the window and quietly watched the buildings pass. Zuko wished he didn’t have to go to Caldera, but his contract required it—Caldera was one of the biggest capitals in the world, and it was technically his home town. 

Looking out the window, he saw the old playground his mother used to take him to, and his old school over the hill. There was the music shop Lu Ten used to work in, where he would let Zuko hang out with him every afternoon after school to avoid going home for a few more hours. And way over there was the alleyway he’d hid in the first time he’d run away. He wondered what would’ve happened if his father had found him instead of his mother. Had his father even looked?

This city was full of too many ghosts. His mother, his cousin, his old friends, happy moments of his childhood, and worst of all, his father. Without thinking, he brushed the tips of his fingers of his scar. He still couldn’t feel anything there. 

Suddenly, he heard Azula scream and fall onto the floor. She was breathing fast, scrambling away from the window covering her head with her hands. Zuko quickly got down in front of her. “Azula, what’s wrong?” 

Azula’s voice was full of fear and tears. “I saw him out there, he’s out there.” 

Ty Lee knelt down beside him. “Who?” She asked, but Zuko knew exactly who Azula thought she saw. 

“Azula, he’s not here.” 

Azula raked her hand through her hair in a panic. “Yes he is! Zuko he found me and now he’s gonna bring me back and I can’t go back Zuko I can’t!” She was talking so fast Zuko could barely understand her. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. She was crying and trying to back further away from him. She looked like trapped animal. 

Fuck. Zuko was a total idiot and horrible older brother for making her come here. What the hell was he thinking?

“Get a cup of water,” he ordered Ty Lee, not looking away from his sister. “Azula, trust me. He’s not taking you back, he can’t. I won’t let him.” Ty Lee handed him a cup of water which he shoved into Azula’s hands. “Drink this, now.” If it worked with him maybe it would work with her. Azula took the cup of water and slowly drank it, hiccupping and crying still. Her panicked breathing calmed. Zuko turned back to his friends, who were all staring, and silently waved them away. She needed space. 

“Azula, are you alright?” 

Azula sniffed, her hair covering her face. “I thought I saw him. On the road.” 

“I know. But we’re safe here, okay? He is far, far away,” Zuko assured her. In fact, their father was in a jail cell about 400 miles from here. 

Azula nodded, wiping her eyes of tears. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. But how about we get off the floor?” Azula allowed herself to be helped up and onto a couch, promptly falling asleep in Ty Lee’s lap. Panic attacks were exhausting. Zuko slumped onto a seat by Sokka. 

“Is she okay?” 

Zuko ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “Yeah, she will be. I should’ve known better than to take her back here, no matter what she said.” He looked over at Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula, who were all sitting on the same couch and resting on top of each other. “No great memories for any of us here.”

“Didn’t you all grow up here, though?” Sokka asked. 

“It was more of a cage we escaped at a certain age. And I was far luckier than Azula.”

“How do you mean?” 

“I got to leave when I was 13. She had to stay.”

“Why’d you get to leave?” Zuko faltered, his eyes going wide. Sokka looked surprised. “I’m sorry, too many questions, You don’t have to tell me.” 

“No, it’s just…” How in the world do you tell someone something like that? He doesn’t think he’s ever said it out loud before. But something about Sokka made him feel braver, so he looked around to see who could overhear. Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula already knew, and the rest of the group was in the bedroom talking. Zuko took a deep, steadying breath. “It’s not something I really talk about a lot. It’s um…about my scar.” Sokka furrowed his eyebrows, concerned. “My uh…He…fuck, why is this so hard to say?” Zuko clenched his hands into fists, trying to stop their shaking. He kept his eyes trained on the floor. “My father did it. The scar, I mean. With an iron, when I was 13.”

“He did what?” Sokka looked disgusted and angrier then Zuko had ever seen.

“Sokka…” Zuko was honestly a little scared of the rage radiating off of Sokka right now.

“What kind of monster-” Sokka yelled, waking Mai up. “I swear—I am going to—who the fuck does that?” He went to stand up, but Zuko grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He didn’t want him to angry, Zuko had done that plenty for himself.

“Sokka, stop. I don’t need you to be angry for me.” 

“How could I not be? What monster of a father does that to a kid?” 

Zuko felt tears prick at his eyes and he blinked, hard, trying to keep them in. “Sokka, please. I don’t need you to be angry for me.” He repeated. “You’ve done enough just being here for me. I don’t need anything more.” 

Sokka’s anger fell away and he smiled at Zuko sadly. He laid on warm hand on Zuko’s. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Just…don’t tell anyone else okay? I want to do that on my own time.” 

“Wouldn’t think of it. And by the way, I’m always going to be here for you.” Before Zuko could respond, Sokka pulled him in for a hug. Zuko froze for a second, then hugged Sokka back tightly, letting his tears fall silently, clenching the back of Sokka’s shirt in his fists. Sokka smelled like the ocean and warmth and fresh laundry and cozy winter afternoons and Zuko doesn’t feel like he could be safer anywhere but here in his arms. Agni, he hated how much he loved this man.

\---

Mai pulled him aside when they were getting off the RV in front of the stage. “Hey, did you tell him? About the…” she trailed off, gesturing to her face. Zuko nodded, and Mai’s face turned soft. “I’m proud of you, Zuko.” 

“Thanks, Mai.” Suddenly, he heard a familiar quack from somewhere in the distance. That was the sound of one of Zuko’s only happy memories of Caldera City. The stage manager would have to wait. He started in the direction of the noise before turning back and grabbing Sokka’s hand. “Sokka, I want to show you something!” 

“Where are we going?” 

Zuko smiled, taking off towards the pond. “You’ll see.” Soon, they arrived at a break between buildings and turned inside to find a long alleyway that opened onto an array of ponds surrounded by plants. And right in the middle of the biggest pond was a family of turtleducks. “Ta-da! My favorite place in the whole city.”

“A turtleduck pond?” Sokka asked. 

“My mom used to take me all the time to feed them.” The memory warmed Zuko from the inside, though Sokka still holding his hand helped. He led him closer to the pond, kneeling down to get a better look at the family. There was a mother and seven babies trailing behind her in a line. 

“They’re so cute!” _So are you._ Zuko thought before scolding himself in his head. _Stop that!_ “Too bad we don’t have anything to feed them with.” 

“Yeah.” Zuko’s mind turned back to his mother. Would she be proud of him if she saw him now? Zuko laughed at himself. Of course she would. She’d be proud of Azula too. And, Zuko thought, she’d approve of Sokka. “You know-” Zuko cut himself off at the sound of a camera shutter. He jolted to his feet, pulling a startled Sokka up with him, and whipped around to find the paparazzi standing on the bridge over the ponds across from him. “Oh fucking hell,” he swore, turning his face away and covering with his free hand as he felt Sokka pull him to the left. They crouched down behind a large flower bush.

“Do they put trackers on you or something?” Sokka whispered. 

“I don’t know, but I fucking hate it.” 

“You should mess with them.” 

Zuko laughed. Of course Sokka would suggest that. “How so?”

Sokka thought for a second. “What if you kept a funny hat on you at all times and put it on whenever you saw them. Or…I don’t know, do some weird pose.” 

“Where would I keep the funny hat?”

Sokka shrugged. “On your head?”

“So just wear a funny hat at all times?” 

Sokka glared at him without malice. “You could have an idea.” Zuko laughed. “Oh! I’ve got it! To mess with them _and_ so that guy can’t see your face!” He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up to Zuko’s face. 

Zuko peeked out from behind it. “What are you doing?” Suddenly, Sokka pressed the piece of paper onto his face and slid his sunglasses on top of them. Zuko nearly fell backwards. “Ah! What?” 

“Now he can’t see your face!” Zuko could hear his grin. 

“Sokka, I can’t see anything either!”

“Okay…but I still think it’s funny. I’ll lead you around.” 

“Is he even still out there?”

There was pause. “Yes.” 

_Fuck._ Zuko sighed. “Fine, you can have your fun.” He felt Sokka grab his hands and pull him to his feet, then place his hands on his shoulders, steadying him. Zuko felt the heat rise in his neck and he put his hands out to try and stop from running into things. Sokka held his right hand and led him in a direction Zuko assumed was away from the paparazzi, laughing. “You are having far too much fun with this.” 

“I so am.” 

\---

**End the Gay Pining**

**🔪, 11:58 am**

_there has been a development, jury’s still out on good or bad_

**aang, 11:59 am**

_oh?_

**🔪, 11:59 am**

_Zuko took Sokka to the turtleduck ponds_

**Ty Lee🥰, 12:00 am**

_aw!!!_

**Az, 12:00 am**

_That turtleduck pond is very important to Zuko as far as I remember. I say good._

**Kit Kat, 12:00 am**

_don’t be so sure yet…Sokka’s idiocy cannot be understated_

**buff suki, 12:01 am**

_I agree with katara the boy is built different  
Born with a shield to other’s feelings  
I had a crush on him for a year and he could not tell_

**🔪, 12:01 am**

_we have to get zuko to explicitly flirt, which he will probably never do_

**Yue🌙, 12:01 am**

_Sokka is definitely in love with him though._

**toph, 12:02 am**

_How do you know?_

**Yue🌙, 12:02 am**

_1\. He talks about Zuko all the time. All. The. Time.  
2\. Holds his hand/sits near him/always trying to touch him.  
3\. Does things for him all the time (house sitting when he went to visit his uncle and cleaning the entire apartment, won him that turtleduck plush in Makapu, eating those cookies Zuko made him even though they were burnt and Zuko wasn’t even there, etc.)  
As someone who was once in a…”love triangle” with Sokka once those are all the things he does to ‘flirt’._

**buff suki, 12:02 am**

_Holy shit I can’t believe I didn’t notice those before_

**Kit Kat, 12:02 am**

_And yet he still insists they’re just bros…_

**Az, 12:02 am**

_This may be more difficult than I thought._

\---

_**Zukka!! Discord: 21,937 members** _

**lukewarmsoup** has shared a picture!

[Image ID: A picture of Sokka and Zuko at the turtleduck pond, holding hands and smiling at the turtleducks while talking. End ID.]

 **lukewarmsoup** : zukka stans come get y’all juice

 **kyoto is sapphic** : I am in love…with their love

 **boomerang** has left the Discord.

 **Turtleducks** : wait who just left

 **lukewarmsoup** : that one guy who insisted they were just friends and zuko was sr8 

**ZUKO simp** : good riddance I guess, how could you look at them and not ship??

 **Zukka Turtleduck** : the hand holding,,,babies

 **lukewarmsoup** has shared a picture!

[Image ID: A photo of Sokka and probably Zuko. Zuko has a piece of paper and sunglasses covering his face and his hands are stuck out in front of him. Sokka is holding on to him and laughing. End ID.]

 **lukewarmsoup** : ALKSJFKSD LOOK AT THIS ONE

 **kyoto is sapphic** : SKDKJDF chaotic boyfriends I love


	12. celebrity idols, old friends, and the media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Zuko's tour: Omashu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this kinda sucky chapter and the random hiatus...i don't think i'll be able to keep doing the daily posts thing but I'll try as hard as i can to update often :) schoolwork is piling up...

“Ah! I’m so excited to be back here!” Aang chirped, pressing his face against the widow and they drove into Omashu. “I gotta find Bumi!” 

“Wait, who’s Bumi?” Suki asked.

Aang grinned. “He’s my best friend!” 

“I though I was your best friend,” Sokka said, frowning. He didn’t know he had competition. 

Aang gasped. “No! You are! Bumi is my…old man best friend. Like Toph and Iroh!” He explained. 

“Why haven’t you mentioned him before?” Sokka asked, a tinge of jealously in his voice. 

“I don’t know, it didn’t come up.” Aang shrugged, adjusting his beanie. 

“Why do _you_ have an old man best friend? I thought that was my thing,” Toph asked. 

“Omashu was the first place I came to when I immigrated from the Air Countries, and Bumi is the mayor here! He helped me find a place to live.” He smiled at Sokka and Katara. “With you guys! He’s pretty cool.” Sokka remembered the day Aang arrived at their house in Ba Sing Se, a skinny 12 year old with enough optimism for the whole city despite everything he went through. Aang changed his life for the better. He owed this Bumi guy for that, apparently. 

“Well, I’ll have to meet him and thank him for bringing you to me,” Katara said, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek and making him blush. Sokka faked a gag. Moment ruined. 

Aang leaned into Katara’s arm. “I’d love for you all to meet him. I wonder if he’s still the mayor…”

Sokka frowned, thinking. That would mean he’d been mayor for at least a decade. He’d have to be a really good mayor. 

“My uncle used to be in a band with a guy named Bumi,” Zuko said offhandedly. “They were called the White Lotus.”

\---

The first place Aang went was city hall, dragging Sokka and Katara with him. Sokka was fine with the time away from Zuko. Being around him was far too confusing, especially after yet another photo fiasco. Sokka held hands with his friends! That was a totally normal thing to do! He had hoped leaving the discord would let him stop thinking about it so much, but it didn’t. Honestly, he was losing sleep over it. Such a stupid thing! His friendship with Zuko was important to him, and he shouldn’t be putting it in jeopardy like this. He was just being dumb and overthinking things like he always did. 

“Aang, I don’t think we can just waltz in and ask to talk to the mayor,” Katara said, snapping Sokka out of his spiral. The were in city hall now, and Aang was making his way towards the reception desk. 

“Sure we can! This is Bumi we’re talking about!” Aang tapped the little bell on the desk and a woman appeared from a side office. 

“How can I help you, young man?” 

“Good afternoon! Is Bumi here?” 

The woman tilted her head, confused. “You mean Mayor Chen? Do you have an appointment?” 

Aang’s smile didn’t falter. “No, but I’m an old friend! My name is Aang. Aang Adhikari, he’ll remember if you just ask.” The woman opened her mouth to answer and probably tell them to leave, but a door opened behind her and out came the oldest man Sokka had ever seen. He looked like he would drop dead any second, but walked without a cane or any assistance. 

“Is that Aang?” He asked, grinning wide to show rows of crooked teeth. Sokka got the vibes of a crazy person from this man, but Aang ran to hug him. 

“Bumi!” He pulled away from the hug. “It’s so good to see you again!” 

“Good to see you too, Aang. You’re so grown now!” Bumi looked over at Katara and Sokka. “And who are these two?” 

“Bumi, this is Sokka and Katara! They’re Hakoda’s kids, the ones I moved in with!”

“Nice to meet you,” Bumi said with a creepy grin. Sokka gingerly shook his hand, but Katara hugged him.

“Aang says you’re the reason he came to live with us. Thank you.” 

Bumi looked surprised, looking between Aang and Katara. Aang took Katara’s hand and smiled, and Bumi nodded. “I see. You’re welcome, little lady. I’m glad Aang here found a good home with you all.” 

\---

People were slowly filtering into the theater, just the early-comers and people who wanted to make sure they got the best spots. Zuko peeked around the curtain like it was the school talent show and he was looking for his parent’s seat in the audience, but really he was looking for Sokka. He’d gone back to being distant and had left with Aang and Katara earlier. Usually Sokka hated being the third wheel to all their ‘sweetie’ this and ‘darling’ that. 

He heard some people yelling outside the door to backstage, and went to check it out, finding Katara shouting at the guard to let them inside while Sokka and Aang were standing awkwardly behind her. 

“Zuko!” Katara said, raising her hands. “Thank goodness, can you please tell this guy to let us in!” 

“Sure, come on in.” He turned to the guard. “Sorry about that.” The guard nodded and moved out of the way to let his friends inside. “So,” Zuko said, closing the door behind them. “How was the search for…Bumi?” 

Aang grinned. “Great! It was good to see him again after all these years.” Zuko tried to listen to what Aang was saying, but he kept getting distracted by Sokka, who was almost hiding behind his sister and wasn’t acknowledging Zuko. He’d thought things had gone back to normal in Caldera, but apparently not. What in the world had he done this time? Did Sokka pick up on his crush? Oh no, did he scare him off? He couldn’t afford to lose Sokka’s friendship. “-and I would’ve been in jail for like a month if Bumi hadn’t stepped in, it was crazy! Anyways, now we’re both banned from public transportation in Cranefish Town.” Aang finished as Zuko shook himself out of his head. Wait, what? Before he could ask, there was a another knock on the door. Probably more of his friends who had gone out to explore the city and look for a place to eat. 

“Come on in!” Zuko called. “Did you find-” Zuko froze when the door opened and Korra Nakasuk and Asami Sato entered the room. He stood there gaping like a fish. What were they doing here? What is going on? He felt like he was going to pass out and he heard Sokka squeak in surprise or excitement behind him. _Korra Nakasuk is in my fucking dressing room what has my life come to?_

“Hi!” Korra said, smiling. 

Katara looked back and forth between her brother and Zuko, who were both frozen. “Hi!” she responded for them. “Oh my Tui, this is such and honor to meet you two!” 

“Thank you,” Korra said, “We were in town on vacation and saw that you were having a show! Our daughter listens to your music non-stop. I like it myself.” Korra winked at Zuko. Was this a dream? Suddenly, Katara jabbed him in the side with her elbow. 

“Hello!” He said, much too loud. He lowered his voice to normal volume. “Sorry. I um…it’s just…I’m a fan of uh…you. Big fan.” _Very smooth, Zuko._

“Oh, thank you!” Korra said. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but are you Sokka?” Asami asked. Sokka’s eyes were wide as dinner plates. 

“Yes,” he managed. Sokka meeting Asami was probably the same feeling as Zuko meeting Korra. 

Asami smiled. “You work for me, don’t you? I loved your work on the co-bot systems.” Sokka looked like he was about to pass out. Zuko knew that he was smart enough for Asami to notice, how couldn’t she? Sokka looked to Zuko for help, but Zuko just smiled at him. He wasn’t doing much better himself. 

“Yes, I do work for you.” Sokka shook his head. “I mean, thank you very much. You’re like, my idol.” 

“Well that’s nice to hear, Sokka. I look forward to working with you more after you graduate.” 

Sokka’s eyes went even wider and he grinned at Zuko, then back at Asami. “Yes! Me too! That’s a dream of mine.” Zuko moved a little closer to Sokka to give him a light punch on the shoulder he hoped gave the impression of both ‘I told you so’ and ‘Congrats!’.

“Well,” Korra said, putting and arm around her wife’s waist. “We just wanted to ask for a picture and then we’ll let you get back to setting things up, I remember how chaotic it was.” She chuckled to herself, no doubt thinking about her days in the Fire Ferrets. 

“Oh! Sure! A picture is fine!” Zuko said, trying to keep his voice normal. It was probably good his voice was to naturally deep or he’d be talking so high pitched only a dog could hear him. Korra pulled out her phone and beckoned for him to stand next to her and her wife, all of them smiling into the camera. After a couple shots, she put the phone down. 

“It was so good to meet you, Zuko.” She said, patting his shoulder. Okay, Zuko was definitely dreaming. “And by the way, you two make a very cute couple.” 

“Tha-wait, what?” Zuko stopped. “Who?”

Korra raised an eyebrow, confused. “You and Sokka. Are you not together?” 

Are they not-why would she think that? “No, I don’t know where you would get that from…” Zuko looked over at Sokka, hoping for answers, but Sokka was staring at the floor. Weird. 

Asami and Korra gave each other the same look Aang and Katara did, a small smile and a hint of secret conversation in their eyes. Did they know too? Asami looked back at him. “Sorry about the misunderstanding, and sorry you had to find out this way but…there are articles about you two all over the place.” 

“What?” Sokka and Zuko yelled at the same time. 

Korra flinched. “Yeah…you can look them up but…I know people getting in your personal business is really weird, it would probably be best for you to stay away from that stuff. We have to go, though.” 

Asami cupped Zuko’s hand in hers, looking into his eyes with a softness. “Good to meet you, Zuko.” And with that, they were gone, leaving Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Katara in the midst of an awkward silence. Oh Agni, what in the world had he gotten himself into now?

\---

Zuko had thought about what Asami had said the whole show and he was thinking about it now in his hotel room, sitting in his bed. He ignored the voices of Korra and Katara in his mind telling him to just ignore it and pulled out his phone. 

**Search: Zuko and Sokka**

_387,000 results ___

__

__Holy shit. Zuko clicked on the first article that popped up, titled ‘Singer ZUKO rumored to have a boyfriend!’. The first picture was that damned story photo of Sokka kissing his cheek. Why had he posted that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Zuko wanted to look away from the article there but his curiosity got the best of him. The article went on to talk about Sokka showing up on Zuko’s social media pages a lot, the pictures of them holding hands, and _a ship name?_ Zuko ran his hand through his hair, trying to stop himself from freaking out. Had he really been that obvious? Did Sokka know about this? There were so many thoughts and questions running through his head at a mile a minute. He needed someone to talk to. _ _

__

__**Mai** _ _

__

__**Zuko, 10:08 pm** _ _

____Mai I am FREAKING out here  
[Image ID: a screenshot of an article titled ‘Singer ZUKO rumored to have a boyfriend!’ End ID.]  
HOW DID THEY KNOW?????_ _

__

__**Mai, 10:09 pm** _ _

___you’re not exactly good at hiding it, zuko. even toph knows._ _ _

__

__**Zuko, 10:09 pm** _ _

___SHE HWAT?_ _ _

__

__**Mai, 10:09 am** _ _

___calm down_ _ _

__

__**Zuko, 10:10 pm** _ _

___WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?? THEY KNOW_ _ _

__

__**Mai, 10:10 pm** _ _

___zuko, I love you, but go to sleep. we can talk about this in the morning okay?_ _ _

__

__**Zuko, 10:10 pm** _ _

___….okay_ _ _


	13. tea with your uncle and other events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of Zuko's tour: Ba Sing Se! (part 1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest chapter yet and its only part one of three
> 
> anyways enjoy and thank you for all the kudos and comments i really appreciate it!! :D <3

Maybe if Sokka just completely ignored this whole situation it would all go away. Pretend that nothing happened! Nothing even did happen. Zuko and him were friends, they just needed to laugh it out and move on. It’ll blow over in a week or so and they could go back being the buddies they were before all this shit. Sokka took the pillow off his face and squinted up at the light above him. Katara was going to come in at any second and start yelling at him for not being ready to go or even out of his bed yet. He turned his head slightly to look at the clock on the table beside his bed. Five in the morning. He felt like he hadn’t got any sleep at all, and now he was up and at it again. Why did Ba Sing Se have to be so far away? 

He groaned and twisted himself off the bed, stretching out his arms and yawning. Maybe being back home—or at least as close to home as he could get—would make him feel better. Zuko will get to see his uncle again, it’ll all be good then. Iroh could always fix anything.

Sokka put on some clothes and grabbed his bag, taking one last sweeping glance around the hotel room he was sharing with Aang (who had gotten up a while ago) before leaving and going to join his friends. The light outside was still dim and the early morning air was crisp and cool, helping to shock him into full consciousness. Suki waved him over from outside the RV where she was talking with Yue, and Sokka found himself scanning for Zuko. He was probably already in the bus. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Yue said, smiling at him. For somebody so obsessed with the moon, Yue was quite a morning person. Suki and Sokka…not so much. When they were kids, Yue was always the one dragging Sokka, Suki, and Katara out on early Saturday mornings to explore when all they wanted to do was sleep. They went along with it because they all loved her so much. 

“You okay?” Suki asked, looking concerned. 

Sokka tried his best for a normal smile. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Suki and Yue gave each other a look. He wished people would stop doing that around him. 

Suki shrugged. “No reason, just asking. Sleep well?”

“Yes, _’mom’_ , I slept fine.” She was weirding him out. Thankfully, she laughed at his comment.

“Oh, shut it.”

“How do you guys feel about going back home today?” Yue asked, twirling a long strand of her black hair around her finger. 

Sokka sighed. “Okay, I guess. Too bad my dad and Bato aren’t going to be there, though.”

Suki frowned. “They’re not?” 

“No, they’re at some couples resort on the beach, since Katara and I weren’t coming home for the whole break.”

“Well,” Yue said, “my dad will still be there. And your moms, too, right Suki?” Suki nodded. “And Iroh. We’ll have plenty of parents to visit.”

“We have a lot of parents,” Suki pointed out. Sokka thought about that. They really did have a lot of parents as a whole group, but there were a lot of missing parents, too. Mostly mothers. 

“Hey, dawdlers!” Katara shouted from the door of the RV. “Let’s go!” 

\---

There was barely any private space on the RV for Zuko to talk to Mai, so he just sat and stewed in his anxiety and watched Sokka ignore him. He felt bad for anyone who came to his performance tonight, he felt like shit and would probably perform like it. He was actually in Ba Singe Se for two different shows. Maybe Uncle Iroh could help him out. 

The thought of seeing Iroh again cheered him up a bit as he got off the RV and checked into the hotel and the room he shared with Toph. The stage manager could wait a few hours, he was going to see his uncle. He found his way down the hall to Azula’s room she shared with Mai and Ty Lee. He was glad those three were getting along better now. He knocked on the door an Ty Lee answered. 

“Hey, Zuko!” She beamed. “What’s up?” 

“Is Azula here?”

Ty Lee called for Azula, who came out of the bathroom and to the door. “Hey.” 

Zuko tried to smile at his sister. “Hey. Want to come to Uncle’s with me?” 

Azula looked back into the room where Mai and Ty Lee were talking on the bed. “Sure.” 

\---

Zuko shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he and his sister walked silently through the streets of the city towards their uncle’s tea shop. “So,” Zuko started awkwardly, “how has Ba Sing Se been treating you all these years?” The whole point of inviting Azula on his tour was to try and rebuild their relationship, but this was the first time they’d really gotten to be alone together. 

Azula’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Fine. I like living with Uncle and working at the shop.” He smile turned to a scowl. “Though I could do without all the asshole customers.” 

Zuko had to laugh. “Yeah, customer service sucks,” he said, remembering his days as a teenager working at The Jasmine Dragon. “Have you given any thought to going back to school?” Azula had graduated high school at the top of her class despite her struggled in her senior year, but hadn’t been able to go to college. She picked at her nails, thinking. She did that a lot nowadays, maybe it calmed her down. 

“I don’t know. Jin and Song tell me all about their university classes and it seems great but…” she trailed off. Zuko was happy to hear that she had friends in Jin and Song, but Azula kept talking. “I don’t know if I could handle it.” 

“Of course you could handle it, Az. You’re one of the smartest people I know.” _Like Sokka._

Azula shrugged. “What would I even do? I don’t have interests anymore. Maybe I never did.” Zuko could relate to that feeling. Their father had controlled every part of their lives, had plans set up for both of them. He knew exactly what he would force Azula’s future into. When Zuko got his freedom at first, he had no idea what to do. Music had saved him. Azula didn’t have that.

“Well, as a college drop-out I don’t know if I’m the best person to ask for advice, but I can tell you with 100% confidence that you’ll figure it out.” Azula laughed quietly. 

“Thanks, I guess.” She looked up as they arrived at The Jasmine Dragon. She held the door open for Zuko and ushered him inside, and Zuko was shocked at how much was the exact same. The tables still each had a thin vase with a couple flowers placed in the middle of them, there was still a drawing of a dragon over the menu, it still smelled like tea leaves and fresh baked goods and _warmth_. In fact, the only difference Zuko could find was that the picture on the wall had nearly tripled in number. Now, instead of a few photos of Iroh and Zuko and one with Lu Ten, there were many photos of Jin and Azula and Song and even Ty Lee, maybe from one of the times she visited. Zuko walked towards the wall for a closer look, his eyes drawn to a photo of Azula, Iroh, and Jin in front of the shop. Iroh was in the middle, smiling in his familiar way, his eyes soft windows to wisdom that had saved Zuko’s life on many occasions, with his arms around the girl’s shoulders. Jin was grinning into the camera and holding a tea cup up to her face as she leaned into Iroh, and Azula had the same small smile Zuko had seen on her many times, holding her cup up too. She looked so happy and normal, Zuko wanted to cry. Their father had crushed her like a bug under his heel, and she put herself back together. Just like Zuko had. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Azula. “C’mon, I think I should show you something new that Uncle put up.” Zuko frowned and let Azula lead him to the opposite wall by the door. She gestured to the corkboard hanging there, and Zuko gasped. The corkboard was covered in magazine clippings and printouts of pretty much every time Zuko had ever been in the news. One clipping, from an article about Zuko’s first album way back when he was first getting famous, had a sharpie smiley face drawn next to a line where Zuko had mentioned his uncle and his support. On the upper left corner, there was a picture of Zuko and Iroh with their guitars, grinning at the camera, from right after Iroh had bought Zuko his red guitar. Zuko felt like his heart was going to overflow. Azula was smirking at him. “Uncle was always on a hunt for anytime you were in _anything_. He wanted to put up more but we didn’t have enough space.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled at her brother. “So now it’s all up in the back room.” 

“Zuko?” a voice called from the front of the shop. Jin was smiling at them with a jug of milk in her hand. “Azula? What are you two doing here?” She set down the jug and moved out from behind the counter, coming over and hugging them both. 

“Hi, Jin,” Zuko said, smiling down at her. “It’s been a while.” 

“Yeah, because _someone_ ”—she poked him in the chest to drive home her point—“never comes to visit!” 

Zuko shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry! I’m here now, though. How’ve you been?” 

“Oh, you know, the life of a university student. Lots of homework and hanging out with my three entire friends. That is, until you took one away from me.” She crinkled her nose up at him. 

He put his hands up. “Sorry about that too.” 

“Wait, am I the friend?” Jin and Zuko both turned to look at Azula. 

Jin laughed. “Of course you are! The other two are Song and Iroh.” 

“So your friends are my sister, an old man, and your girlfriend.” Zuko teased. 

“Who are you calling ‘old’, Nephew?” Zuko whipped around and ran to tackle his surprised uncle in a hug. Iroh’s hug felt like a warm blanket and Zuko was never happier to be home. He was feeling pretty sappy today, apparently. 

“Uncle, it’s so good to see you again.” 

His uncle squeezed his shoulder in the comforting way he did when Zuko was younger. “Good to see you too, Nephew.” He gestured Azula over and brought her a into a hug. “Both of you, finally back together with me.” Zuko smiled and blinked his tears away. They hadn’t been like this since Azula was a toddler, before she and Zuko grew apart and he and Iroh moved to Ba Sing Se. “Let’s have a cup of tea!” 

The three of them sat down and Jin made them some tea, placing their cups down gingerly in front of them. They thanked her and she returned to the back room to clean. 

“Tell me everything, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula.” Azula rolled her eyes at the old nickname but couldn’t hide her smile. 

“What do you mean ‘everything’?” Zuko asked. 

“How about your tour?” 

Zuko took a sip of his tea. “It’s been fun.” He smiled. It wasn’t a total lie. “Ba Sing Se is our last stop before heading back to Republic City. Actually, all my friends are here, too. They insisted on coming with me.” 

“Mai?” 

“All of them! Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Aang, Katara, Yue, Suki, and…Sokka.” Azula gave him a look. What did she know? Whatever. 

“That’s very nice to hear!” Iroh smiled. “I hope they all come to visit before they leave, I’ve sorely missed my weekly tea with Toph.” 

“Yeah, she’s missed you too.” She’d probably punch him if she knew he said that, but who cares, they all know it. 

“Where have you been so far?” 

“Hm…we started in Republic city, nothing really happened there. Then we went on to Makapu, which was fun. There was a festival happening and we went on a roller coaster for the first time.” Zuko tried to ignore all the memories of Sokka and the turtleduck he won for him. 

Azula grimaced. “I nearly threw up, I never should’ve let Ty Lee talk me into that.” 

Zuko snickered. “After that we headed Ember Island.” He focused on his uncles face and desperately pushed away the image of Sokka in the water that day. Holy fuck, couldn’t he just go one second without thinking about him? “We played volleyball and hung out on the beach. No plays, though.” Iroh smiled, probably thinking of Ursa, Zuko and Azula’s mother, who had loved the plays at Ember Island in the summertime. “And after that was…Caldera.” Zuko sighed, taking another sip of his tea. “Which wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” _Thanks to Sokka._ He looked over to his sister, who was staring down into her tea with an unreadable expression. “For me, at least.” 

“I was fine,” Azula insisted.

“I’m proud of you for going back there, I know it couldn’t have been easy. Remember, each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage, and confidence. But we don’t have to do it alone.” 

Azula nodded and smiled like she’d heard him say it a thousand times. “Yes, Uncle, I remember.” 

“Facing fears or not, it’s good to be out of there. I hate that I ever have to go back.” Zuko frowned into his tea, staring down his reflection. Uncle Iroh sighed deeply. 

“Nephew, you are allowed to be afraid.” 

“I know.” Zuko tilted his head, confused. He thought he’d already admitted that. Unless his uncle was doing that thing where he seemed to know more about what was going on in Zuko’s head than he himself did. His perceptiveness and infinite wisdom sometimes got on Zuko’s nerves, like Aang’s did, despite how much he loved the both of them. He decided to change the topic. “Anyways, after that we went to Omashu where Aang knew some old guy who was also the mayor? It was weird, Uncle, he had the same name as the drummer in your band.” 

“Bumi? He’s the mayor of Omashu, that would be the same Bumi.” Zuko nearly choked on his tea. _That_ Bumi was the mayor of a city? From Iroh’s stories, he seemed batshit crazy. And now he ran a city, damn. 

He wiped the pilled tea off of his mouth with he back of his hand. “Wow, okay. Small world, I guess.” 

“What band?” Azula asked, frowning. 

Zuko gaped at her, then at Iroh. “You mean you haven’t told her about the White Lotus?” 

“What the hell is that?” Azula asked sharply, looking at her uncle. 

Iroh chuckled. “Back in ancient times when I was a high schooler, I was part of a garage band called the White Lotus. We were pretty locally popular. I have picture on the wall, did you not notice?” Azula shook her head, so Iroh stood and soon returned with a framed photograph he took off of the wall. It was an old photo of Iroh and his old bandmates, all wearing blue shirts with a white lotus emblem. Iroh was front and center, looking far too young and holding a white electric guitar. Iroh pointed to each of the teenagers, naming them. “That, of course, is me, on the guitar. I also sang. On the drums is Bumi, who is now mayor of Omashu. The keyboardist is Piandao. I think he teaches fencing now. And the bass player is Jeong Jeong.” Iroh frowned. “I have no idea where he is anymore.” 

Azula’s mouth was hanging open and she looked more shocked and confused than she ever been. “I…you were in a band? _You played guitar in a band?_ ” 

“Where do you think you and Zuko got it from?” 

Azula turned to Zuko. “You knew about this? And you didn’t say anything?” 

“Sorry!” In his defense, Zuko hadn’t talked to her for about twelve years. 

Azula pressed her fingers into her temples, leaning her elbows on the table. “I have no idea how I’m supposed to react to this.” 

\---

After talking with him for an hour or two, Iroh had to get back to work—the lunch rush would start soon. Azula and Zuko offered to help, but Iroh waved them off and told them to relax. Azula decided to go back to her friends at the hotel, but Zuko wanted to stay and maybe talk to Jin. 

He walked up to the counter where she was wiping down the sink. “Hey.” 

She barely looked over at him. “Hey.” 

Zuko leaned on the counter and twiddled his thumbs. “Uh…I’m sorry for not coming to visit before now. I…don’t really have a good excuse.” 

Jin stopped cleaning and set down her rag. “I understand. Besides, I had to internet stalking your every move for me so it was like you were right here with me!” She was joking, but Zuko frowned. He had a feeling all the paparazzi stuff was why Sokka was being so distant. “Are you okay?” 

Zuko sighed. “Yeah, I guess. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Have you ever heard of…uh…’zukka’?” He asked, making air quotes with his fingers. 

Jin nodded slowly. “Yes, I have heard of that. I…uh…have a little confession to make about that, actually.” Zuko frowned over at her as she pursed her lips. “I’m part of this thing…it’s a discord group. For zukka.” She had done what? Zuko glared and she held her hands up defensively. “I joined it as a joke and stayed to make sure they weren’t being creepy! I feel kinda bad about it though, because I did get them a picture.” 

“You did what?” Zuko snapped. 

“Not of you and Sokka! It was the two of us.” She looked away from him. “In middle school. On our…date.” 

“ _What?_ That is so much worse!” Jin looked like she was holding in a laugh. “Jin I was wearing a sweater vest in that picture!” He groaned. “Where did you even get it?” 

“Song sent it!” 

“Why did _Song_ have that picture?” 

Jin shrugged. “I have no idea, but honestly? I think you deserved that to be put out into the world.”

“What?” 

“Your online image is far to edgy and mysterious. The people deserve the real Zuko.” 

“Middle school Zuko is not current Zuko, Jin.” 

Jin looked him up and down. “You sure?” Zuko batted at her and she laughed, dodging out of the way. “Okay, sorry!” Her smile faded. “Can I ask _you_ a question now? You don’t have to answer it.” 

“Okay…” 

“Are you…in to Sokka? Like for real.” Zuko stayed silent, not meeting her eyes. “Ah, I see.” Dammit, was he really that obvious? “Have you told him or anything?” 

Zuko slumped his head into his hands. “No, I haven’t told anybody but Mai. And you, apparently.” He flopped his arms forward on the counter. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“What’s that thing Iroh always says? ‘There is nothing wrong with accepting help from those who love you’,” Jin recited, furrowing her brows. “Something like that. Anyway, I don’t know how much that applies here, but you don’t have to go through shit like this alone, Zuko. I’m sure you know that. You and Azula are like family to me, okay?” She gave Zuko’s hand a pat. “I have to get back to work here, but text me if you need it.” 

“Okay.” 

\---

Zuko returned from tea with his uncle a little after Azula did, and by that time Sokka had decided his life sucked without Zuko in it. If Zuko wasn’t his friend, it was just getting bullied by Toph—who he still loved—and dealing with all his coupled friend’s gushy lovey dovey grossness. His sister had stolen his best friend when she started dating Aang, and as much as he was happy for them, watching them cuddle and kiss and call each other sweetie all day was yuck. Yue and Suki weren’t much better, and neither were Ty Lee and Mai. Azula and Toph just sat around judging people and making jokes. When Zuko finally came back to the stage Sokka nearly ran to hug him. For no reason other than friendship. That’s it. Also, he was itching to get outside.

“Zuko! You’re back!” Zuko looked surprised at his excitement and Sokka wasn’t going to lie, it made him feel like crap. He’d been an ass to Zuko for no reason and now he was surprised Sokka wanted to see him. “How’s Uncle Iroh?” 

“You know, he’s not your uncle so you don’t need to-” Sokka put his finger up to Zuko’s mouth, shushing him. 

“He is everyone’s uncle. Now, how is Uncle Iroh?” He asked again, putting his finger down.

Zuko snickered quietly. “He’s good. The shop is doing good, too. I really missed him.” 

“We should all go see him before we leave!” 

“Yeah, he’d hoped you do that.” 

Sokka rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Right now, though, I want to explore the city!” 

“Sokka, you grew up here. What is there to explore?”

Sokka shrugged. “I don’t know! Ba Sing Se is huge, I’m sure there’s plenty we haven’t seen or looked into enough. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Sokka didn’t wait for Zuko’s answer before jogging off to gather their friends. An adventure would get his mind off things, right?

\---

The bustling noise of Ba Sing Se was comforting and familiar to Sokka. There were merchants shouting about their products on the side of the road and creatures running through the streets, and Sokka almost tripped on a squirrelcat, which chittered at him angrily and scampered away. And best of all, there were so many people surrounding them that there was no way a paparazzi could get a good photo, so he could be as normal with Zuko as he wanted. 

“I’m hungry, is there something to eat around here?” Aang asked from beside Katara. They were _still_ holding hands. 

Sokka pointed to a food stand selling _shaokao_ (barbeque) on the side of the road. “How ‘bout there?” 

Aang raised his eyebrows. “Sokka, I am still a vegetarian.” 

“Oh yeah, fuck. Well now I really want some chicken!” 

Aang sighed. “Okay? I’m not gonna stop you or anything.” 

Sokka grinned and made his way over to the stand, his friends following him. “Chicken wing skewer, please!” 

He dug into his pockets for money, but Zuko beat him to the punch, sliding a his yuan over the counter to the chef. “Make that two chicken wings and whatever they want, too,” Zuko said, gesturing back at the rest of their friends. Aang was making a disgusted face at the meat. 

“Y’know you don’t have to pay for everything, Zuko,” Sokka said. 

Zuko shrugged. “I can, though. And it’s fine, I like giving you stuff.” He paused and smiled, then quickly added, “All of you. Giving all of you stuff. Everyone.” 

“Hey, Aang, here’s something vegetarian!” Suki called from a few stalls over. 

Aang looked up excitedly, but his face fell when he saw her holding a cabbage. Aang hated cabbages. “You’re mean, Suki.” Suki laughed and put the cabbage back down on the cart, but it fell off the stack and onto the ground, rolling towards them and coming to a stop at Badger’s feet. He sniffed it before biting down on the leaves.

“Badger, no!” Yue scolded, trying to take it out of his mouth. Suki yelped and ran over to help. Badger let go of the cabbage as soon as he was told, but not before he’d taken a huge bite out of it. Toph cackled, giving her dog a pat on the head, Azula just watching the chaos unfold with a deadpan expression from beside her. Suki held up the slobbery, crunched up cabbage and smiled awkwardly at the cabbage merchant, who glared at her. 

“How much would this be?” She asked. 

“3 yuan,” the merchant answered. He looked almost horrified at what the dog had done to his poor cabbage, and Sokka couldn’t hold in his laughter when Suki came back. She slapped him on the shoulder, which only made him laugh harder. She tossed the head of cabbage in a nearby trashcan and wiped her hands on his shirt. 

“Gross!” She just stuck her tongue out at him. Suki had been one of his best friends since they were about 5 years old, and not a lot had changed since then. 

Suddenly, Ty Lee squealed. “Oh my gosh look! Foxdog puppies!” Sokka followed her gaze to an animal shelter across the street, puppies playing in groups with people on the other side of the glass. “Let’s go there, I want to hang out with little foxdogs!” Ty Lee and Aang led the group towards the shelter eagerly. Ty Lee took Mai straight for the foxdogs she loved so much, Katara followed Aang to the bunnymice, and Suki and Yue found their way to the koi fish tank. 

Toph grabbed onto Azula’s arm. “Hey, princess, tell me about all the animals. I wanna know what a foxdog looks like.” 

Azula frowned. “I don’t-” she looked surprised for a second, like she realized something, but her face quickly went back to normal. “I mean, yeah, sounds great.” That just left Zuko and Sokka alone. Okay, this was good. They could just be buddies again. 

“Wonder if they have turtleducks here,” Sokka said to break the silence. 

Zuko titled his head. “Is it legal to have a turtleduck as a pet?” 

“I think I’ve seen that before.” He glanced over at Zuko, who was just staring into the distance. “Come on! Lets walk around.” He started towards the parrotsparrow cage, sticking his fingers through the bars of the cage and trying to get a bird to land on it or pay him any attention at all. They didn’t. Oh well, they were pretty anyways. He heard Zuko gasp softly behind him, so he turned. “What?” 

“Is that a dragon?” Sokka looked to where Zuko was pointing and lo and behold, there was a terrarium with a tiny, bright red dragon resting on a rock under the sunlamp. Zuko’s eyes were wide an almost sparkling. He almost looked cute. Almost. Not really. Maybe a little. Who cares. 

“Do you like dragons?” 

“Are you kidding?” Zuko asked, grinning like a child. His face fell and his cheeks turned pink. “I mean…yeah, I guess they’re cool.” 

Sokka held back his laugh. “You should adopt that one, then!” 

Zuko looked conflicted. “No, I can’t do that. Well…maybe, but no. I’d have to ask Mai and then bring it all the way home…” 

“Chill, Mai will be fine with it.” Sokka grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the dragon. It’s scales were even more brilliant up close, and the sign identified him and a male miniature dragon from the Fire Colonies who had been rescued from poachers. His left wing had a small tear that made it difficult for him to fly, so he couldn’t be released. That all really reminded Sokka of Zuko. “Look at him! He’s adorable!” Zuko was staring at the dragon with one of the softest expressions Sokka had ever seen, usually reserved for talking about his Uncle. For some reason, Sokka didn’t want to look away, so he forced himself to. 

“Ok, fine, I’ll adopt him. If Mai gets mad I’m directing her fury to you, though.” 

“I’ll live.” Sokka smiled. 

\---

**@ZUKO ✓** posted a picture! Check it out!

**@ZUKO ✓**

[Image ID: A picture of a miniature red dragon with a small tear in its left wing, curled up on a pillow and looking up at the camera with big black eyes. End ID.]

Caption: meet Druk :)


	14. the window of opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ba Sing Se part 2/3
> 
> Song: Can't Take My Eyes off You by Frankie Valli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to the song but you don't have to. i also just like the song so
> 
> anyways here you go! I'm like 99% sure there's only gonna be one more chapter for this fic

soupey  
@lukewarmsoup

druk🥺💕🥺💕🥺

2:14 PM · April 12, 2020

* * *

**1.2K** Retweets **27** Quote Tweets **3.1K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Kyoto is sapphic  
Replying to @lukewarmsoup

I love him so much!! I hope we see much more druk in the future <3

2 2 2

\---

Zuko watched, entranced, as the tiny red dragon twisted and slithered around his arms and through his fingers. Druk seemed to like him a lot and it made the dragon nerd kid inside of him happier than he’d like to admit. Something about Druk had drawn Zuko to him. Maybe it was the wing, on the same side as Zuko’s scar. Druk’s forked tongue flicked in and out of his mouth and he hissed quietly. 

“Was that the dragon?” Toph asked from her bed on the other side of the room. 

“Yeah,” Zuko answered, “He’s climbing all over my hands.” 

“Don’t let him near Badger, he might get eaten.” Zuko immediately shot a look at the brown dog resting at the foot of Toph’s bed, slowly bringing Druk closer to his face. Toph might’ve been joking, but that was a chance he did not want to take. 

It had been pouring rain all morning, so they were all stuck inside for the time being. Even in spring, Ba Sing Se had to have this kind of weather. Zuko hated the rain, but it did make a relaxing pattering sound on the windows. 

Druk flapped his wings, lifting himself slightly and propelling his hop onto Zuko’s head. “Eep!” 

“What?” Toph asked. 

“Druk is on my head.” Zuko resisted the urge to pull him off as his claws dug through Zuko’s hair and into his scalp. Druk circled on Zuko’s head before plopping down in a circle, nesting in his hair. Zuko didn’t know that was a thing dragons did. Interesting. “I think he plans on napping up there.” 

Toph laughed. “Good for him.” 

“Sure.” He looked over at Toph, who was fiddling with a colorful cube. “Why do you have a Rubik’s cube? You can’t even see the colors.” 

Toph grumbled under her breath and kept moving the blocks around. “That’s what Sokka said, too, but I’m planning on solving it out of spite.” 

Zuko snorted and rested his head back on his pillow, moving slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping dragon on his head. “You know you’re allowed to not be good at things.” Toph didn’t respond. “I could help you solve it and tell Sokka you did it.” 

Toph grinned and tossed him the cube. “Now you’re talking. Though, that thing is fun to fidget with.” 

Zuko picked up the cube and started twisting it around, trying to undo Toph’s mess. “Yeah, I think Sokka uses stuff like this to help him focus.” Toph just made a ‘hm’ noise. Zuko usually enjoyed the comfortable silence he shared with Toph, but today felt different for some reason. This whole trip had felt different. “So…I noticed you’re getting along with Azula pretty well.” 

“Oh? Yeah, I guess she’s cool. Mostly it’s because we’re the only two who aren’t part of a couple in this group.”

“Sokka and I are both single,” Zuko corrected. Why would she forget that?

Toph paused. “Yep.” There was another pause. “Hey, I know it’s none of my business, but what’s up with Azula? Why’d we never get to meet her before now?” 

Zuko sighed. “That’s…a long story.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’ll tell you, though, just let me collect my thoughts.” Zuko contemplated on what to leave to Azula. He didn’t want to breach her privacy too much, so he settled on basic details. “As you might remember, my father was an abusive asshole.” Toph nodded. “Well, it definitely did not stop at me. After I escaped, Azula was left alone with him. She did not…do well like that. She kinda…broke, I guess you could say. But when my father was arrested, Uncle got custody of her and she got the treatment she needed. By that point I hadn’t seen or talked to her for…years. I don’t think we said more than one sentence to each other in over a decade.” Zuko paused to keep himself together. “Anyways, she’s healing now and I really, really missed her.” 

Toph was quiet for a while. “Fuck you, Ozai Takahashi.” 

Zuko smiled sadly. “Fuck you, father.”

Toph held up and imaginary glass for a toast. “In fact, here’s a big ‘fuck you’ to all the shitty fathers out there.” 

Zuko raised his own imaginary glass, then realized who he was with. “I’m raising a glass to that. Fuck ‘em all.” Toph dropped her hand back onto her bed, and Badger started sniffing at her feet, whining softly. 

“I think he needs a walk.” 

Zuko looked at the rain still coming down outside. “Do you…want me to go with you?” 

“Nah, I know you hate the rain. I’ll ask Katara.” 

“Oh thank Agni.” Toph laughed as she slipped off her bed, feeling around to put Badger’s vest and harness on before exiting the room, leaving Zuko alone with a dragon on his head. He remembered how throughout all those years of not having his little sister, he was gaining a different one: Toph. Really, all his friends felt like family in one way or another, and he couldn’t be more grateful for them. 

But thinking about his friends led him to thinking about Sokka, and that led to thinking about zukka, and he realized that he never got to talk to Mai about that. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and texted her, and soon there was a knock on the door to his room. 

“Just a second.” Zuko slowly got off the bed, trying to keep his head steady like he was balancing a book on it. He opened the door to greet Mai, who’s eyes travelled up to Druk. 

“You have a dragon on your head.” 

“Yeah, I noticed. Come inside, now, the hallway is cold.” Mai came in and sat on Toph’s bed, Zuko sitting on his bed across from her. “So…” he said awkwardly. 

“Are you in love with him?” 

“What?” Zuko yelped. 

Mai frowned. “I said, ‘Are you in love with him’?” She repeated. 

“No, I heard you, I just don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zuko lied. 

“Are you in love with Sokka?” She specified. 

“I don’t…” Zuko floundered for some response other than the truth he didn’t want. “I don’t know. Why would I know?” 

“Are you sure you don’t know?” 

“I-”

“You should just confess.” Zuko gaped at Mai. This is not what he wanted her to do. He was looking for advice and comfort, not these blunt statements forcing him to think about things he didn’t want to think about. 

“No!” 

Mai sighed, putting her arms behind her and leaning back on the bed. She was quiet for a bit. “Can I tell you a something, Zuko?” 

“Sure?” 

Mai locked her bright yellow gold eyes on his. “I am a coward.” 

Mai was one of the bravest, most badass people he knew. She threw knives, for Agni’s sake. She wasn;t cowardly at all. “What do you-”

“Let me finish,” Mai interrupted. Zuko shut his mouth. “I _am_ a coward. I’m a coward who was head over heels in love with that…bubbly girl I grew up with for almost my whole goddamn life. I’m a coward who didn’t do shit about that love. In fact, I suppressed those feeling like my life depended on it. Because if it gets out that Mai Nakamura is a girl-kisser, then maybe my family would think I was a disgrace and kick me out forever, that girl I liked would hate me, and I would lose the only friend I’d ever have.” Mai crossed her arms around her stomach, almost hugging herself. “I was a scared, fucked up kid. We all were. But you know why I’m where I am today? Because Ty Lee didn’t give into her fear like I did, and on our last day of high school she told me she liked me and kissed me in front of the whole school.” Mai’s cheeks flushed pink and her eyes were full of soft love. “And now I get to be with the love of my life every day, something I thought would never, ever happen.” She sighed long and heavy. “My point is, you have to take action in your life." 

“I’m not Ty Lee, Mai. I’m not you, either. I can’t just… _do_ that.” 

“Look, Zuko. You can take your time with something like this, but you need to know that the love you feel is not something that just shows up anywhere, and the window of opportunity isn’t open forever. You have to take the chance when you can, or risk regretting it.” 

The words landed like bricks on Zuko’s chest. Maybe he was already too late. Or maybe there was never even a chance. He dropped back onto his bed, but suddenly heard a screech and remembered that Druk was still in his hair. The dragon dug his claws into Zuko’s scalp and got all tangled up in his hair. “Shit!” 

Mai walked over to him, smirking. “Need some help?” 

Zuko flinched as the dragon yanked on his hair again. “Yes please.” Mai gently grabbed Druk and plucked his feet out of Zuko’s head, unwinding strands of hair and letting the dragon scamper around her arm and up to her shoulder, where it sat and hissed at Zuko. “Hey, it’s not my fault you took a nap on my head!” Druk hissed again and turned his head away. Did dragons hold grudges?

Mai stroked the scales on Druk’s head, which seemed to calm him down. “You’re the dragon whisperer, Mai.” Mai smiled and sat back down on the bed, and Zuko rubbed his scalp, wincing. The two of them sat in silence for a little while. “Uh…thank you. For what you said.” Mai just looked at him. Zuko tried for a kind smile. “So, I take it you and Ty Lee are doing well?” 

Mai smiled at the dragon on her shoulder. “Yeah.” 

“What about Azula?” 

Mai’s smiled fell. “Complicated. I think we’re both trying, though.” 

“That’s good.” Zuko hoped that maybe this time, Azula and Mai could build up a real friendship built on something stronger and healthier than fear. There was a knock on the door, which startled Druk. Zuko got up to answer it. 

“Hey, Zuko!” Sokka said, smiling. “Are you busy?” 

“Not really…” It felt weird to see Sokka so normal after his conversation with Mai. “Why?” Sokka was shifting his weight from foot to foot, bouncing up and down a little. 

“Want to go for a walk with me? I need to get outside.”

Zuko glanced back at the window, where the rain was coming down even harder than before. He now had to weigh the pros and cons of going on a walk with Sokka and going out in the rain. “Uh…” 

“He’d love to,” Mai said from behind him, tossing his sweatshirt over his shoulder and basically pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind them. She still had Druk wrapped around her shoulders. “I’ll dragon-sit, have fun.” She locked eyes with Zuko for a second before turning away and heading back to her room. 

“See! I told you she wouldn’t mind a dragon,” Sokka said, poking Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I think he likes her more than me.”

\---

The second the stepped out of the hotel and into the downpour, Zuko realized that he didn’t have a raincoat or anything, and his sweatshirt was quickly becoming soaked. He pulled up his hood to try and protect his hair, but it didn’t really help. At least Sokka was still there, talking a mile a minute about something he was working on in an engineering class that Zuko didn’t understand, but he was happy to listen to him talk about it forever. He was gesticulating wildly with his hands, miming the parts of the machine and the ways it was supposed to move as they walked. Zuko would gladly stand in the rain if it meant he got to see Sokka like this. 

Sokka stopped talking and glanced over at Zuko. “Did you not bring a raincoat?” 

Zuko blinked out of his stupor. “What? Oh, no. It’s April, I didn’t think I would I need it.” 

“You always have to be prepared, though. Here, you can have mine.” Sokka slipped out of his dark blue raincoat and held it out to Zuko. 

“Won’t you be cold?” 

“Just take it, Zuko.” Sokka tossed the jacket at him, forcing him to take it. “I’m from the poles, a little rain can’t hurt me!” 

“If you say so.” Zuko snickered, putting the coat on. It was pretty much too late—his sweatshirt sleeves were soaked—but he appreciated the gesture anyway. He instantly felt warmer just knowing he was wearing something of Sokka’s. They walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se in silence. Most people seemed to be inside of their homes and out of the rain, and there were few cars. Zuko saw a racoonfox scamper out from behind a plant and into an alleyway, looking for shelter. 

Suddenly, he heard music. It was soft at first, but got louder as he and Sokka got closer to a restaurant up ahead. 

Sokka’s eyes went wide. “I love this song!” He stopped walking and started swaying to the slow music. 

Zuko didn’t recognize the music. “I’ve never heard this before.” 

Sokka kept swaying and mouthed some of the words. “Bato used to play it all the time, and he and my Dad would dance to it.” Zuko tried to listen to the words. The song sounded old, but somehow timeless. 

“ _At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you,_ ” the voice sang from the speakers. A love song. Zuko couldn’t help but sway along with Sokka, who smiled and grabbed Zuko’s hands like that day at the university. “ _Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak._ ” 

Zuko didn’t look away from Sokka, who had his eyes closed and was smiling softly. The rain was still beating down on the hood of his raincoat, and Sokka’s hair was drenched in water and a strand was stuck to his mouth. Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about what Mai had told home, and the lyrics of the song were filling Zuko’s heart with everything he ever wanted to say to the man in front of him. He didn’t want to risk losing him. But he didn’t want to risk never having him when he could’ve either. 

“ _But If you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real. You’re just to good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you…_ ” Zuko took a step closer to Sokka, still holding his hands. Maybe right now was all he had. Maybe this was his window of opportunity. 

He opened his mouth to speak at the same time the singer did. 

“I love you.” 

“ _I love you, baby!_ ” 

Sokka’s eyes shot open. “ _And if it’s quite all right, I need you, baby!_ ” His smile fell. 

“ _I need you, baby, to warm these lonely nights!_ ” He let go of Zuko’s hands and stepped backwards. “ _I love you, baby!_ ” 

“Sokka-”

“ _Trust in me when I say, oh, pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I pray._ ”

Sokka took another step back, turned on his heel, and ran. Zuko tried to follow him, but stepped into muddy puddle, slipped, and fell, splattering mud all over Sokka’s jacket.

“ _Oh, pretty baby, now that I’ve found you, stay._ ” 

Zuko’s hands sunk into the mud as he tried to stand back up. 

“ _And let me love you, baby._ ”

Zuko couldn’t differentiate his tears from the torrential rain.

He was being torn apart.

“ _Let me love you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever ruin one of your favorite songs by making it sad for an angsty gay fanfic scene? no? just me? okay.
> 
> ps this is going to have happy end i pinky promise
> 
> pps i wrote a little mailee oneshot based off Mai's speech in this chapter if you want to read that (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708577) idk how to do hyperlinks


	15. what it means to love and be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ba Sing Se part 3/3
> 
> Song: 'You Are Gold' by The National Parks

Maybe this kind of hurt is something you never get rid of. 

Maybe it just comes and goes like the tides, but like the tides, it always comes crashing back with a harsher force then before. 

Maybe it’s just something about Zuko that makes it impossible to stay, to love. 

He was happy at arms distance. If not happy, at least he was content in the ache and yearning. 

This was not an ache. This was not a tug. This was not yearning. 

This was something violent and harsh. This was something that tore and ripped and shattered. 

This was loss. 

This was breaking. 

And, _Agni_ , it hurt. Specifically on his…left cheek? _Shit_ , did he just get slapped? 

His vision returned with a splitting headache, and he could see the mud caking his hands and knees, he could see the torrents of rain coming down around him, and he could see Mai glaring at him. His chest felt like it was burning, and he drew in the most painful breath he could remember, gulping in air like he hadn’t been able to in years. 

His memories flooded back. Holy fucking shit. He told Sokka that he loved him. 

He told Sokka that he loved him, and Sokka ran away. 

Mai’s sharp yellow eyes softened when she saw him look up, but it was at that point that something inside of Zuko finally broke completley, and he lunged towards her and buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing, gripping onto her jacket with his muddy hands. If he let go, he knew he would fall forever. Into what, he didn’t know. 

He was soaked to the bone, the chill of the cold seeping into his chest and freezing him from the inside out, but he just gripped Mai tighter and pulled her closer. 

The worst part is, he wanted to blame her. He wanted to hate her. She told him to confess. 

But it wasn’t her fault Zuko was an unlovable mess of a broken person. 

He would’ve run away too. 

\---

Sokka didn’t know where he was running. He didn’t know why he was running, either. But he knew if he stopped he’d have to figure that out. 

So he kept on running. 

And running. 

And running. 

He ran until his breath was ragged and pained and his lungs were about to burst. 

He ran until he saw his sister, pacing back and forth under a restaurant awning with her phone held up to her ear. She looked up in saw him, wide blue eyes staring back like her was looking into a mirror. He ran until he had his arms wrapped around her his face buried in her hair. 

“Sokka?”

All he could do was cry. 

\---

“Zuko.” Mai’s voice sounded like it was filtered through hundreds of feet of water. “Zuko?” Her nails traced lightly through his wet hair in the same way his mother used to calm him down when he was a child.

“Zuko, you’re scaring me.” Zuko hiccupped through his tears and brought his face away from her shoulder. Mai gently pushed away the hair that was plastered to his face. “What happened to you?” 

Zuko didn’t want to answer her. “How’d you find me?” he choked out. 

“You called me, remember?” Zuko shook his head no. Mai frowned. Suddenly, there was another hand on Zuko’s shoulder and Ty Lee knelt down beside Mai. In his teary daze, with the rain coming down in sheets around them, Zuko almost didn’t recognize her. 

“Zuko, are you alright?” She asked softly. Zuko shook his head no again. He was most definitely not alright. 

“What happened?” Mai asked again. 

“I did just what you fucking told me to do,” he spat, shocking himself with the sharpness of his words. Maybe he was a little mad at Mai after all. 

“Zuko, I-”

“He ran away, Mai.” Sokka’s shocked faced was seared into Zuko’s brain forever. He had almost looked scared. “He fucking ran away.” 

Mai and Ty Lee gave each other a look. “Zuko…” Mai trailed off. 

Another voice picked up her sentence from behind Zuko. “That’s just because Sokka’s a dumbass.” 

Zuko twisted his head around. “Toph?” 

“He’s in love with you too, Zuko.” 

That almost made Zuko mad. “Why would you say that? _He ran away!_ ”

“Are you calling me a liar?” 

“Toph-” Ty Lee started. Toph waved her hand dismissively and walked a little closer to Zuko. 

“Look, sparkles, I’m going to tell you something and you’re going to listen, got it?” She didn’t wait for a response. “Sokka is in love with you, he’s just too thick and scared to realize it. I might be blind, but I’m not deaf. I hear the way he talks about you. He’s even more passionate about you than he is about those stupid machines he plays around with every day. You got a haircut one time and he spent _ten fucking minutes_ describing it to me. And I didn’t even ask.” Toph paused, letting Zuko take in her words. He still didn’t understand how any of this outweighed that fact the Sokka had ran away. “Sokka’s not good with feelings, it’s something we’ve bonded over in the past. I think you just need to give him another chance.” 

“There is no way I’m going to do that.” 

Toph titled her head. “What’s gonna happen if you do? You get rejected? Too late for that, bud.” That felt like a stab through Zuko’s heart. Toph sighed. “Zuko, you’re not hard to love, you know.” That hit him even harder, because he wasn’t expecting it at all. “Ask any of the eight people who decided to get in a cramped RV and drive across the world with you, just to make sure you stayed happy.”

Zuko didn’t know how to respond, his mouth felt dry and his mind was empty. “My show starts soon.” Was all he could come up with. 

\---

Katara had gotten him to come into her hotel room and sat him down on the bed before calling Aang, Suki, and Yue. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist, scared of what would happen if he let go. She rubbed circles in his back and he cried until he had nothing left to cry. His three friends and his sister all watched him quietly. Zuko’s words echoed loudly in his head. 

_I love you._

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, so he whispered it into Katara’s shirt. 

“What?” she asked gently. 

He couldn’t meet her eyes. “Zuko said he loves me.” 

“And?” Suki asked. 

Sokka felt his shame in guilt build in his gut. “I ran away.” 

“What?” Suki said. Yue shot her a look. 

Yue’s voice was soft, like an evening breeze. “Why did you run?” 

Sokka searched for answer but came up empty. “I don’t know. I don’t know!” He covered his face with his hands. He thought back to all the times he’d told people he loved them. His grandmother, his father, his sister, his friends. But whenever he meant it ‘that way’, all he remembered was saying it because he felt like he was supposed to. He didn’t know if it was true. “Maybe it’s because I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean?” 

“What what is supposed to mean?” Aang asked. 

Sokka held up air quotes. “’I love you’.” He finally let go of the question that had been burrowed in the back of his mind for his whole life, a question he didn’t know he had until the moment he said it. “What does it even mean to love someone?” 

His sister laid a hand on his shoulder, her deep blue eyes searching his. “What does it mean to love someone?” she repeated, looking over at Aang. “Loving someone means…you’d walk through hell and back again just to see them happy. It’s built off respect, and trust, and the mutual understanding that you would both do anything for each other.” 

Aang smiled at her. “I say it’s about giving your heart and soul to someone, believing that they are worth… _any_ and _every_ risk.” Sokka took a brief moment to thank Tui and La that his sister found someone like Aang. 

“Loving someone,” Yue started, looking adoringly at Suki, “means knowing the worst of them and them knowing the worst of you and choosing each other all the same.”

Suki leaned into her girlfriend. “It means choosing them, over and over again.” Sokka looked at the two couples, who were looking at each other like there was nothing else in the world except the person they loved. And he came to earthshattering yet totally simple, obvious conclusion.

Sokka chooses Zuko. 

Fuck. 

What had he done? 

\---

People were watching. They were expecting a show. But Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

The stage looked far bigger and emptier than it did yesterday. Zuko felt a whole lot smaller, and the sound of his thumb plucking the guitar strings just fell flat now. He didn’t _feel_ anything. Could he feel anything? 

Mai and Azula were waiting behind him. The crowd was hushed in the dark. He tried to start one of his songs, but the words just lodged in the back of his throat.

In fact, only one song came to mind. 

No.

No.

No way. 

He looked out over the crowd again. 

Maybe Toph was right. Sokka wasn’t even here. 

What more did he have to lose?

Slowly, he turned back to Mai and Azula and waved them off of their mics. _Agni above, what am I doing?_ But Zuko didn’t care to answer himself, instead, he unplugged the cord to his electric guitar and started to play quietly. 

“ _We wondered lost beneath the lights, I felt small under the galaxies._ ” He began singing, doing his best to ignore any reaction. “ _It was one of those familiar nights, I felt big with you next to me._ ” He remembered how he felt writing those lyrics in his bedroom what felt like years ago. Images of Sokka blurred together in his mind. 

“ _Oh my, oh my, I think that I am falling…_ ” 

Sokka inviting him to their game of tag his first day of school in Ba Sing Se, after the schoolkids had made fun of the gauze patch still taped over his eye.

“ _’Cause you are gold. You are all I see. You are arum scarce and meant for kings._ ” 

Sokka dragging Zuko outside in the middle of the night during his first sleepover to look at the stars. Sokka and Yue could name them all, and Zuko felt like he could lay there on the grass beside him for the rest of forever and longer, just listening to him tell stories of how the stars got their names. 

“ _You are gold._ ” 

\---

Sokka ran into the show late, pushing through people to make his way towards the stage. Suddenly, he stopped. Something was different. 

A single, warm spotlight shined down on Zuko upon the stage, and everything about him seemed softer. His eyes were closed, and he was singing a song Sokka had never heard before. 

“ _And there’s something I need to say, but I feel too afraid._ ” There was something raw, and real, and painfully beautiful about Zuko’s voice. Sokka was frozen where he stood in wonder. 

“ _’Cause when it’s real there’s a risk, a chance that I’m nervous to take._ ” Sokka couldn’t put name on the feeling in his chest, but it was something akin to warmth. Warmth, balled tightly in his chest that reached out further with every words that Zuko sang. 

“ _Oh my, oh my, I think that I have fallen._ ”

Sokka started walking towards the stage. 

“ _’Cause you are gold. You are all I see._ ” 

Sokka started running, but this time he wasn’t running away. Zuko’s eyes were still closed. 

“ _You are arum scarce and meant for kings._ ”

Sokka reached the edge of the stage and pulled himself up in a rather ungraceful manner, ignoring the gasps and whispers of people behind him. 

“ _You are gold. You-_ ” 

Zuko’s eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw Sokka standing in front of him. His eyes locked with Sokka’s and the warmth practically exploded inside of him. Zuko sang right at him.

“ _You are gold._ ” 

You could say what happened next was some sort of romantic thing where Sokka lost all control and acted on impulse and a instant of pure love and clarity. But it wasn’t. 

It was a choice. 

Sokka chose to close the distance between them. 

He chose to wrap his arms around Zuko. 

And he chose to kiss him. 

He chose Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah thank you all for reading!!! :D I might add more stuff to this AU like oneshots or something but this is it for now 
> 
> love u all!! <3
> 
> and remember: you are worthy of loving, and you are worthy of being chosen

**Author's Note:**

> ps if you have any questions or suggestions or stuff you want to see in this feel free to shoot me an ask on my tumblr @strange-cloud-formations or put it in the comments :D


End file.
